Akademi Onct
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [UP CH5] Selamat datang di Akademi Onct, di mana bakat dan gelar sangat menentukan. / "Sejauh apa yang kamu ketahui soal sekolah ini?" / "Bayaran di sini mahal." / "…baik. Kurasa kamu tidak tahu banyak soal sekolah ini ya." Tags: noren, markmin, chensung, sungle, haechan, nct dream.
1. Prolog

**[Akademi Onct]  
Genre: drama. Romance?  
pair: noren, markmin, chensung  
cast: nct dream  
rate: T**

 **Summary:** Selamat datang di Akademi Onct, di mana bakat dan gelar sangat menentukan. / "Sejauh apa yang kamu ketahui soal sekolah ini?" / "Bayaran di sini mahal." / "…baik. Kurasa kamu tidak tahu banyak soal sekolah ini ya." **  
.**

 **.**

Semua orang terlahir dengan bakatnya masing-masing. Kepercayaan ini adalah yang menjadi dasar dari berdirinya Akademi Onct yang terkenal sangat mumpuni dalam mengasah bakat setiap muridnya. Tingginya biaya pendidikan pertahun secara tidak langsung mengajukan syarat bagi orangtua dari calon murid untuk selalu bisa mengeluarkan _sejumlah_ uang secara cuma-cuma. Mungkin untuk beberapa orang, ada yang enggan untuk mengeluarkan uang _hanya_ untuk bersekolah, tapi iming-iming masa depan terjamin memang tidak ada yang bisa menghindar. Buktinya, memang ada banyak yang mendaftar tiap tahunnya.

Tes masuk dikatakan lumayan sederhana. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tes-tes masuk sekolah lain, kecuali di Akademi Onct, ada penjurusan minat yang dilakukan sejak masa pendaftaran. Di sini, murid dibedakan menjadi dua; sastra dan olahraga, dan menjadikan seni sebagai penyetara. Ya, murid tidak diharuskan menguasai sastra dan olahraga sekaligus. Tapi sebagai gantinya, mereka harus menguasai seni di bidang apapun.

Bisa dibilang, justru penjurusan minat inilah yang lebih dikhawatirkan peserta tes ketimbang pelajaran yang lain, karena adanya kontrak untuk bagaimanapun, calon murid yang diterima harus dengan senang hati mengikuti KBM, terlepas dari merasa cocok atau tidaknya mereka di jurusan yang ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah.

Seseorang diterima masuk ke Akademi Onct jurusan olahraga, tapi dia merasa lebih berbakat dalam hal menulis puisi ketimbang men- _tackle_ lawan di lapangan _football_. Dengan adanya surat kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani, dia tetap harus menjadi bagian dari Akademi sampai lulus. Pindah sekolah karena orangtua dipindahtugaskan? Tidak jadi masalah, karena di sini, selama tiga tahun, murid harus menetap di asrama.

"Jadi," kata lelaki berambut terang dengan suara dehaman sebelumnya. Dia menelaah sosok lelaki lain dengan rambut merah menyala yang berdiri di depannya, yang daritadi hanya menyiratkan senyum aneh. "Kamu murid pindahan."

"Yap. Ini surat keterangan lulusku." Dia menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud, yang lalu diterima si rambut terang yang _jawline_ -nya benar-benar bisa jadi bukti bahwa Tuhan benar adanya.

"Namamu Lee Haechan?" dia membaca nama yang tertera pada surat dalam genggamannya. Yang ditanya mengangguk dalam-dalam. "Oke. Lee, Haechan." Dilipatnya surat itu, lalu dikembalikan pada si yang bersangkutan. "Namaku Lee Jeno, kelas 2 jurusan olahraga."

Murid pindahan yang diketahui bernama Haechan itu lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Jeno yang sudah lebih dulu memberikan tangannya. "Salam kenal. Panggil aku Haechan saja."

"Sejauh apa yang kamu ketahui soal sekolah ini?" Jeno melontarkan pertanyaan begitu mereka selesai berjabat tangan.

"Bayaran di sini mahal."

Hm. Oke. Itu memang benar.

"Lalu?"

"Di sini harus asrama. Aku capek _packing_ -nya lho."

"…baik. Kurasa kamu tidak tahu banyak soal sekolah ini ya." Dia masih mengusahakan tersenyum, walaupun tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengurut keningnya, perihal jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan si murid pindahan ini yang entah kenapa bisa diluluskan.

"Memang. Jelaskan, coba. Akan kudengar."

Ketika baru saja Jeno terlihat ingin membuka mulutnya, seseorang yang lain yang berambut cokelat keabuan (yang sedari tadi juga ada di sana) langsung memotong. "Aku Huang Renjun. Kelas 2 jurusan sastra," katanya dengan nada angkuh. "Kami-lah yang ditunjuk untuk selalu mengecek murid pindahan karena posisi kami yang adalah ketua asrama. Jadi, kutanya sekarang, apa kamu dapat gelar?"

Haechan memiringkan kepalanya. "Gelar? Gelar apa?"

"Gelar di surat berkas yang lain. Yang bukan surat keterangan lulus. Kamu dapat surat lain selain itu kan?" Jeno menimpali sambil sekilas melirik pada si Huang Renjun dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'jangan menyela', tapi tidak begitu diindahkan oleh yang dilirik.

"Oh, iya aku dapat surat lain lagi. Tapi tidak ada soal gelar, kurasa," jawabnya masih dengan senyum anehnya yang barusan. "Dan surat itu tidak kubawa karena kukira itu tidak penting." Dia menambahkan ketika dia lihat Renjun seperti sudah siap meminta untuk diberi lihat suratnya.

Renjun membuang napas. "…belum ada gelar baru lagi ya," katanya, kecewa. "Lalu? Surat mengenai jurusan? Bawa kan?"

"Bawa, bawa." Dirogohnya isi tasnya. "Kubawa karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bacanya."

Jeno menerima surat yang disodorkan Haechan padanya. Ini prosedur yang sudah berkali-kali dirinya dan si rambut cokelat keabuan di sebelahnya itu tangani. Seharusnya mereka adalah yang paling tahu di sana mengenai apapun yang tidak dimengerti si murid pindahan. Tapi tulisan di surat itu benar-benar tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Yunani, Romawi.

"Aneh kan? Katanya itu surat hasil penjurusan, tapi isinya malah Yunani dan Romawi. Maksudnya apa, coba?" omel Haechan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, merasa puas melihat wajah Jeno dan Renjun yang sama bingungnya.

"B-Bukan! Kita bingung bukan masalah itu, karena di sini, jurusan dan asrama untuk sastra disebutnya Yunani, dan untuk olahraga, disebutnya Romawi…," jelas Renjun sambil terus mencoba membaca ulang isi suratnya, barangkali dia melewatkan hal penting di sana.

"Jadi ya harusnya, yang tertulis di sini kalau bukan Yunani, ya Romawi…."

Kesimpulannya, mereka tidak pernah kedatangan murid dengan surat hasil tes masuk dengan kedua nama jurusan tertera jelas di sana.

Merasa tidak berhak mengambil keputusan sendiri, mereka berdua segera menggiring si murid pindahan ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan mulai menjelaskan perkara apa yang mendorong mereka semua akhirnya mendatangi langsung orang yang paling dihormati di Akademi Onct itu.

"Hmm… kamu benar-benar tidak punya gelar?" tanyanya setelah membaca surat yang dibawakan Jeno. Dia menatap mata bulat lelaki yang tidak familiar bagi siapapun di ruangan itu.

Haechan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, pak. Yang kurasa aneh hanya surat yang tadi itu saja," jawabnya setelah sempat disikut Renjun, yang menyuruhnya untuk menjawab dengan benar (bukan hanya dengan gelengan). "Tapi aku juga tidak tahu sih gelar apa yang dimaksud di sini. Ini SMA kan? Bukan universitas? Kok ngomongin gelar?"

Jeno lalu menambahkan soal bagaimana Haechan memang sepertinya tidak tahu apapun mengenai sistem di sekolah itu. Kepala sekolah lalu menatap lagi pada Haechan. "Gelar, diberikan pada murid-murid yang dikatakan cocok untuk memegang jabatan di sekolah ini," jelasnya. "Ada dua jurusan dan asrama di sini; Yunani dan Romawi. Yunani adalah untuk anak-anak yang dominan berbakat dalam hal berbahasa, sedangkan Romawi untuk yang dominan berbakat dalam pertandingan."

"Jabatan?"

Bapak itu mengangguk. "Ada empat gelar untuk masing-masing jurusan. Yang pertama, Hera, Athena, Leto, dan Aphrodite. Itu gelar-gelar untuk jurusan Yunani. Lalu ada Jupiter, Mars, Apollo, dan Pluto untuk jurusan Romawi." Bapak itu mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk dua muridnya di sana yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan saksama. "Di sini, ada Huang Renjun dengan gelar Hera, dan juga Lee Jeno dengan gelarnya Jupiter. Berdasarkan gelar yang didapatkan, mereka yang menjadi ketua asramanya masing-masing selama dua tahun terakhir."

Haechan terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan sekaligus tergugah mendengar penjelasan soal gelar yang menurutnya sangat menarik. Dia melemparkan senyum pada kedua ketua asrama, yang mana tidak begitu dibalas. Tidak apa, pikirnya sebelum kembali menatap kepala sekolahnya. "Lalu? Jurusanku apa? Di suratku ada tulisan Yunani dan Romawi."

"Sebelum ini belum pernah ada yang mendapatkan hasil seperti ini… jadi pantas kalau bahkan Jupiter dan Hera dibuat bingung." Dia melirik pada kedua muridnya yang menelan ludah.

"Apa karena aku terlalu berbakat?"

Renjun mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Haechan, yang sepertinya diucapkan tanpa niatan bercanda. Dia serius. Tapi justru itu mengundang senyum kepala sekolah. "Haha. Bisa jadi, bocah," katanya dengan senyum lebar. "Jadi kamu bebas memilih. Hasil tes itu di sini dianggap mutlak, jadi pasti di jurusan yang manapun, kamu pasti bisa bertahan."

Renjun dan Jeno sempat bertukar pandang, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang kepala sekolah. Haechan bebas memilih jurusannya?

"Um, maaf, saya menyela," kata Jeno dengan terburu-buru. "Tapi bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau murid pindahan ini sepertinya senang bergerak, jadi saya sarankan dia untuk masuk asrama Romawi…."

Lagi-lagi, Renjun menyikut. "Tidak, tidak juga. Lee Haechan terlihat pandai merangkai kata, jadi asrama Yunani juga akan dengan senang hati menerimanya sebagai anggota baru."

"Kamu tidak lihat barusan? Dia bahkan bicara dengan kepala sekolah tidak dalam bahasa formal! Dia berjiwa bebas. Jelas-jelas dia jurusan Romawi."

"Justru karena itu dia harus ada di asrama Yunani! Dia akan belajar bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan yang lebih tua agar dia bisa dihormati juga! Anak asrama Yunani saling bantu dalam hal belajar!"

"Maksudmu anak asramaku tidak saling bantu?"

"Kenapa? Kalau memang tidak seperti itu, seharusnya kamu tidak akan merasa tersinggung!"

"Ehem."

Diam. Mereka sontak membuang muka sambil menutup mulutnya masing-masing begitu terdengar suara dehaman dari sang kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cekcok di antara keduanya.

"Masalah bocah ini ingin masuk jurusan mana, biarkan dia yang putuskan. Mengerti?"

Jeno dan Renjun mengangguk pelan. Mereka sering lepas kendali kalau sudah mengenai jurusan dan asrama yang mereka ketuai dengan bangga itu.

"Hmm… aku suka dua-duanya sih… jadi…," gumamnya sambil menyematkan jarinya pada dagu, agar semuanya bisa tahu kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. "Boleh aku ambil dua-duanya? Yunani dan Romawi?"

"HAH? Mana bisa?" lagi-lagi para ketua yang langsung heboh. Mereka lagi-lagi menutup mulut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini soal minat dan bakat kan?" Haechan balik bertanya, meminta disetujui. "Hasil tes adalah mutlak. Jadi mungkin memang aku harus ambil keduanya. Bagaimana pak?"

Jeno dan Renjun hanya bisa menunggu apa kata kepala sekolah. Memang selama ini, hasil tes adalah hal yang mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu apapun juga, tapi untuk satu orang mengambil dua jurusan… tidak ada yang pernah dengar (dan belum ada cerita keberhasilan dari itu).

"Benar juga. Mungkin memang kamu diharuskan ikut keduanya," katanya setelah beberapa saat menimang-nimang. "Oke, Jupiter dan Hera. Kalian urus ya."

"…serius?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** halo saya cuma mau bilang kalo… ff sebelum-sebelum ini yang masih tbc kayaknya discontinued (kecuali AADT dan aku yang bahagia dan mungkin yang asrama dan jalan tanpa lampu). Bukan kenapa-kenapa sih. Tapi folder ff ku keapus jadi… aku nggak sreg aja gitu buat nulis ulang. Apalagi sequel sebulan. Udah panjang tapi gara-gara gak ada internet jadi gak bisa up huks.

Gantinya, saya mau bikin chaptered lagi buat noren markmin chensung! Perdana nih bikin chensung.

Dan juga kalo ada yang peka sama username, hehe, aku naik pangkat wkwk. Kasih ucapan selamat dong lmao.

No comment sama nama sekolahnya. Itu literally NCT cuma ditambah o doang di depan.

Review kalo mau dilanjut karena sekarang waktuku sudah tidak lengang lengang kayak yesterday yesterday. Dan ini bisa dibilang eksperimen aja.


	2. Chapter 1

Akademi Onct adalah sekolah yang besar. Luas. Berita tidak menyebar dengan cepat. Karena itu, reaksi orang-orang ketika mendengar soal ada murid pindahan yang masuk ke dua jurusan sekaligus akan tetap sama saja, tidak peduli berapa kali pun Renjun menjelaskan.

"M-Memangnya bisa?" kata sebagian besar dari mereka, yang lalu hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Renjun karena dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu tahu jawabannya. Yang dia juga tahu, itu tidak bisa… tapi nyatanya memang dialah yang akhirnya mengurus soal menetapnya seorang Lee Haechan di asrama Yunani. Padahal, dia tahu benar soal Lee Jeno, ketua asrama Romawi itu juga sudah mengurus berkas yang persis sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah soal berkas yang diurus si Jupiter itu hanya berlaku di kawasan asrama Romawi.

Renjun menghela napas begitu akhirnya menyadari hari yang melelahkan itu selesai juga. Dia sudah merasa cukup berjasa hari itu karena mulutnya yang dirasa gempor menjelaskan soal si murid pindahan.

"Aku sekamar denganmu?" kata Haechan seraya berjalan mendekat sambil melihat sederet bunk bed pada sisi kanan-kiri ruangan. "Kamarnya lucu. Tempat tidurnya tingkat."

"Sekamar ada kira-kira 15 orang, jadi sekamar denganku juga bukan hal spesial,"balas Renjun sambil memikirkan soal apa kata Jeno sebelum ini.

" _Kata wakil kesiswaan, Haechan masuk ke kamar yang mayoritas prefek saja biar bisa dipantau. Mungkin beliau juga merasa aneh soal hasil tesnya."_

Haechan sengaja dibuat sekamar dengan Renjun dan prefek lain karena hasil tesnya yang tidak biasa. Apa yang membuat dia bisa mendapatkan dua jurusan? Saking seimbangnyakah hasil tes antara skill olahraga dan sastranya? Tapi seingat Renjun, dia juga mengenal beberapa anak yang sepertinya lumayan setara dalam dua bidang itu, tapi tetap saja pada kertas hasil tesnya, hanya salah satu dari dua nama asrama yang tertulis.

"Dia anak baru yang masuk Yunani dan Romawi?" terdengar suara dari bagian atas tempat tidur tingkat, yang lalu membuat baik Haechan maupun Renjun menengadahkan kepala.

"Iya, Lee Haechan. Dia bakal di sini selama seminggu." Renjun menjawab dengan tidak terlalu bertatap mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Dia sibuk melepaskan atributnya yang berupa badge bordir hijau.

"Seminggu?"

"Karena minggu depan aku _switch_ ke asrama Romawi! Salam kenal! Panggil aku Haechan saja ya," jawabnya tanpa memedulikan Renjun yang tadi sempat membuka sekilas mulutnya untuk menjawab (tapi Renjun juga malas untuk menjelaskan lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, jadi dia senang juga diselak). "Namamu siapa?"

"Chenle. Zhong Chenle. Prefek kelas 1." Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari atas. "Kak Haechan kelas 2, kan? Katanya kakak sekelas dengan kak Renjun sih."

"Oh, kamu adik kelas. Kukira semuanya yang di sini itu satu angkatan."

"Hm, tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kakak benar-benar tidak punya gelar?"

Haechan menggeleng. "Chenle punya?"

"Dia Daphne." Ini Renjun yang menjawab. Dia terlihat sudah menyamankan diri di kasur bagian bawah kasur Chenle. Dia jelas bisa melihat sirat tanda bertanya dari ekspresi Haechan. Mungkin karena yang dia tahu dari kepala sekolah, prefek Yunani adalah para pemegang gelar Hera, Athena, Artemis, dan Aphrodite. "Iya, Daphne bukan dewa-dewi sejenis Hera atau Jupiter. Bisa dibilang, Daphne itu gelar minor di sini. Dia jadi prefek karena tahun ini, gelar utama Yunani hanya ada dua orang –aku salah satunya."

"Kalau slot prefek Yunani tidak kosong begini, hanya dengan modal gelar Daphne, aku tidak bakal bisa jadi prefek."

Haechan mangut-mangut, lalu mulai meletakkan tasnya di lantai. Dia baru saja ingin merebahkan diri di kasur sebelah kasur Renjun yang kosong, tapi ditahan. "Tempatmu di atas. Itu kasur Jaemin."

"Oh, itu nama prefek yang satu lagi?"

Renjun hanya bergumam mengiyakan, lalu mulai melontarkan pertanyaan pada Chenle perihal ke mana si Jaemin yang tidak kelihatan di ruangan itu. "Kak Jaemin kan pulang ke rumahnya dari siang."

"Itu aku juga tahu, tapi kan besok selasa, masih ada sekolah. Tadi dia bilang ke aku bakal pulang hari ini juga."

"Hmm… tidak tahu sih. Mungkin sudah izin ke ibu asrama? Jangan tanya aku."

Renjun menghela napas mendengar jawaban Chenle yang terkesan cuek baginya, tapi memang dia tidak bisa memaksa Chenle menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak dia tahu jawabannya kan? Jadi, ya sudah. Renjun mulai kembali menyamankan posisinya sementara Haechan sudah mulai asyik menaiki tangga tempat tidurnya.

"Baru kali ini aku tidur di tempat tidur macam ini," katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, merasakan kasurnya itu secara perdana. "Apa bayaran di sini semuanya lari ke tempat tidurnya ya? Hmm."

" _Bunk bed_ tidak semahal itu… apalagi, di sini pakai _bunk bed_ pasti karena hemat tempat," timpal Renjun dengan mulut setengah tertutup –ingat kan? Dia sudah terlalu banyak membuka mulut hari ini, sampai-sampai untuk menjawab pertanyaan iseng Haechan pun dilakukan setengah-setengah (tapi sudah mau menjawab itu juga sudah bagus ya). "Jangan banyak gerak di atas, kau menakutkanku…."

"Oke~" Haechan mengulurkan tangannya dengan ibu jarinya teracung supaya Renjun melihatnya. Renjun hanya menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya seminggu ke depan akan jadi seperti apa dengan makhluk baru macam Haechan menempati tempat tidur di atasnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Renjun terbangun dengan mata terbelalak. Entah bagaimana, dia serasa mendengar kata-kata bapak wakil kesiswaan yang didengarnya kemarin….

" _Seminggu ini, anak baru itu ada di bawah pengawasanmu. Kalau dia melakukan pelanggaran dan semacamnya, itu jadi tanggung jawabmu."_

Hah. Benar-benar cara untuk terbangun yang tidak mengenakkan hati. Tangannya lantas mengurut kening dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar cepat terbangun dan tersadar seluruhnya dari mode alam bawah sadarnya, terlebih ketika dia tidak menemukan sosok berambut merah itu di ranjang atas… ke mana dia?!

"Chenle! Chenle!" dia membangunkan penghuni ranjang atas sebelahnya lagi. "Di mana dia?! kamu tahu tidak?!"

"Hmm…?" Chenle mengusap matanya yang masih terpejam. "Apa sih? Ini masih jam 6, kak. Jangan bangunkan aku dulu…." Dia membenarkan selimutnya yang sempat tersingkap karena Renjun menarik-narik ujungnya dari bawah. "Kak Jaemin sudah pulang kok, tadi malam. Waktu kak Renjun sudah tidur."

"Bukan, bukan Jaemin! Haechan! Haechan di mana?! Aku yang bahaya kalau dia belum apa-apa sudah berbuat yang macam-macam! Eh, iya, Jaemin mana?! Benar sudah pulang?!" dia juga baru sadar tetangganya itu tidak ada. Aduh, pagi-pagi sudah banyak yang membuat Renjun panik….

"Ih, berisik banget sih kak!" Chenle terduduk, hampir menabrakkan kepalanya dengan langit-langit. "Kak Jaemin kan memang biasa _ngilang_ pagi-pagi! Kak Jaemin kan rajin! Jalan pagi kali, atau cari cemilan! Sudah ah, aku masih ngantuk!"

Lalu dia lagi-lagi menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut. Memang, hari itu terasa dingin seperti biasa. Renjun juga tadi tidur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi… "Hei! Aku kakak kelasmu!" pekiknya sebelum berganti pakaian dengan terburu-buru. Dia harus mencari Haechan! Dia belum menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan mendasar di sekolahnya ini! Hah… membayangkan sejahat apa hukuman yang akan didapatkannya jika saja Haechan melanggar peraturan dan ketika ditanyai, dia menjawab 'aku belum dijelaskan apa-apa'… padahal, itu benar-benar sudah dijadikan tugas untuk Renjun menjelaskan padanya… ya ampun. Renjun tidak mau itu.

Sepuluh langkah meninggalkan asrama, dia baru sadar Chenle pada akhirnya tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya soal di mana Haechan. Dia menepuk kening, merutuki kenapa Chenle hanya menjawab soal Jaemin. Paling tidak, Renjun butuh petunjuk sesamar apapun tentang di mana Haechan saat ini. Karena… untuk melangkahkan kaki ke kanan atau ke kiri pun Renjun juga tidak tahu.

"Eh, kalau tidak salah, dia sempat tanya-tanya soal ruang musik…."

Dengan itu, Renjun mulai berjalan cepat ke arah ruang musik sekolah itu berada. Dia merasa cukup yakin akan menemukan Haechan di sana, mengingat bagaimana detilnya pertanyaan Haechan mengenai ruang kelas yang satu itu.

Ruang musiknya itu letaknya cukup jauh dari gerbang masuk sekolah. Renjun harus melewati gedung yayasan, kantin, lalu harus menaiki tangga untuk akhirnya sampai di lantai 3 gedung B. Pintu ruang musik ini untungnya paling dekat dengan tangga, jadi jaraknya yah… bisa jadi lebih diperkecil dibandingkan jika dia harus ke lab fisika yang berada di lantai yang sama tapi letaknya paling ujung ruangan.

Biasanya, dia dan murid yang lain akan mensyukuri soal letak ruang musik yang berada paling dekat dengan tangga, tapi kali ini, Renjun tidak merasa begitu.

"Geh!" dia kelepasan ketika alih-alih menemukan Haechan di ruang musik, dia malah melihat ada si ketua prefek Romawi di sana –Lee Jeno. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Renjun ingat kalau memang si Jupiter itu setiap pagi sebelum sarapan pukul 8 sering kelihatan di ruang musik… atau paling tidak, itu yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan teman-temannya di kelas. Mengenai apa yang dia lakukan, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan dari apa yang Renjun lihat, dia di sana hanya duduk sambil merapikan kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di meja guru….

Iya, Renjun memperhatikan. Dia mengintip dari kaca yang tidak seberapa besar di bagian tengah pintu. Dia mengintip Lee Jeno yang dipanggil Zeus oleh teman-temannya di asrama Romawi itu yang tengah terfokus menata rapi kertas-kertas putih sama besar yang memenuhi meja.

Renjun hendak berjalan mendekat supaya bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi, tapi dibatalkannya karena dia baru sadar pintunya itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Dia takut ketahuan. Dia harus cepat pergi karena dia sadar diri, dia tidak punya bakat bersembunyi.

Bersamaan dengan dirinya berbalik badan, dia mendengar suara lembut yang menyebut-nyebutkan namanya –bukan, gelarnya. Gelar Romawinya. Juno.

Renjun menoleh dengan debaran jantung terburu-buru, karena dia hafal dengan sangat jelas bahwa itu suara orang yang daritadi dia perhatikan diam-diam…. Apa dia ketahuan?

Tidak. Dia tidak ketahuan. Jelas-jelas dia tidak ketahuan, karena si Jupiter itu, bahkan tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada kertas-kertasnya. Dia tidak sekalipun melirik pintu.

Lantas apa? Kenapa dia menyebut-nyebut gelar Romawi Renjun seakan gelar miliknya itu lirik dari sebuah lagu? Sampai-sampai disiul-siulkannya namanya.

Renjun berusaha menebak, tapi semakin dia mencoba, perasaannya kian gusar. Kali ini, dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hayo!"

"!"

Renjun hampir menggigit lidahnya ketika tiba-tiba ada kepala menyembul dari balik belokan tangga. Ya ampun. Itu Haechan.

"K-Kamu ke mana saja?!" itu yang pertama dikatakannya ketika Haechan mulai merangkul pundaknya sambil tertawa-tawa. "Kamu tidak habis melakukan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?!"

"Yang aneh-aneh itu maksudnya apa coba… tidak kok. Aku tadi mau ke ruang musik, tapi ternyata ada orang. Tidak jadi deh," jawabnya dengan cengiran yang tak kunjung hilang. "Kamu sendiri? Ngapain di sini?"

Renjun balik menatap dengan sedikit emosi. "Aku mencarimu! Kalau kamu melakukan pelanggaran, aku yang kena imbasnya!"

"Begitu? Maaf, maaf. Oh, iya. Aku mau tanya."

"Apa?" Renjun melepaskan rangkulan Haechan –walaupun langsung dirangkul lagi.

"Hehe. Gelar kamu kemarin apa ya? Aku lupa."

"Hah? Aku? Aku Hera. Kenapa?"

Haechan menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "Bukan, romawinya."

"Juno."

"Oh… Juno." Haechan mangut-mangut, sementara Renjun mengernyitkan kening.

"Apa sih?"

"Tidak. Kepo saja."

Seharian itu, Renjun tidak bisa menebak kira-kira kenapa Haechan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk menanyakan gelar romawinya itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** JAEMINJAEMINJAEMIN IS BACK AND SO AM I. ngeliat Jaemin langsung memberiku ilham buat lanjutin ini…. Masih ada yang baca gak ya. Gatau.

Btw. Di chapter sebelumnya aku salah nulis. Harusnya gelar di Yunani itu bukan Leto, tapi Artemis… tapi males edit. Jadi yah gitu. Langsung ralat di sini aja ya.

Review dong biar aku seneng. Apa aja. Haha.

Btw lagi. sejauh ini ada yang berasa… kurang… paham?


	3. Chapter 2

"Iya, jadi tadi kamu ngapain mau ke ruang musik?" Renjun bertanya pada Haechan yang berjalan di sampingnya, menuju ruang makan. Dia seakan baru ingat kalau Haechan sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di depan ruang seni tadi pagi, kalau memang kedoknya adalah hanya ke sana tapi tidak jadi karena ada orang. Seharusnya… dia langsung pergi, 'kan?

Haechan bergumam sebentar dengan mendayu-dayu, sengaja menggoda Renjun. "Hm? Ngapain ya~ iseng saja. Tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Memang bukan masalah sih, tapi ya Renjun kan butuh tahu juga. Dia merasa tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sana kecuali memang sedang ada kelas berlangsung.

"Terus? Tadi setelah dari ruang musik, kamu ke mana lagi?" dia membicarakan bagaimana mereka pisah jalan begitu keluar dari gedung B. Renjun kembali ke asrama karena jujur saja, dia belum mandi karena terburu-buru, sedangkan yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu sekarang hanya pamer gigi.

"Renjun penasaran sekali ya? Aku tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kok," jawabnya santai. Mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan dan hendak ikut masuk antrean. "Tanya Jaemin saja kalau tidak percaya."

"Jaemin? Kamu tadi bareng Jaemin?" Dia baru ingat kalau dia sampai sekarang belum melihat teman prefeknya itu.

Belum sempat Haechan menjawab, mereka baru sadar kalau di antrean tepat depan mereka, ada segerombolan siswa berdasi merah yang mulai melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Anak-anak asrama Romawi, bisik Renjun pada Haechan ketika mereka merasa makin diperhatikan –Renjun meminta supaya Haechan tidak menarik perhatian mereka lebih dari ini, karena di sini, dia yang paling tahu betapa mudahnya Haechan berkata-kata.

"Hm… anak Yunani nih," kata salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat seperti… paling berisik di sana. Bukan, paling bermasalah. "Woi, kasih jalan dong. Yang jantan _ngalah_."

Mereka langsung tertawa melecehkan apalagi ketika Renjun menatap garang. "Eh, prefek Juno marah tuh. Minta maaf pakai sajak sana."

"Boleh, boleh. Oh, tuan Juno-ku. Janganlah Engkau marah kepada kami. Kami sudah berbaik hati memberikan antrean kepada kalian," katanya, memberi jeda. "…kaum lemah."

Ingin saja Renjun untuk menginjak kaki mereka satu-satu, atau melemparkan buku kamus yang ada di dalam tasnya tepat ke wajah salah satu dari mereka, tapi dia tahu kalau itu dia lakukan, itu malah makin membuat mereka senang. Renjun sadar betul kalau mereka hanya ingin membuat dirinya marah dan berbuat hal yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan prefek. Semua itu untuk menjatuhkan reputasi Renjun, si pemegang gelar tertinggi di jurusan Yunani, Hera.

"Renjun, mereka ini anak Romawi?" tanya Haechan sambil menolehkan kepala, tidak terlalu mengindahkan keberadaan mereka-mereka yang sekarang masih tertawa –walaupun mereka mengaku sudah memberikan antrean, tapi mereka tak juga beranjak dari sana. "Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ngajak ngomong kayak begini?"

Ngajak ngomong? Apanya yang ngajak ngomong? Renjun memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan Haechan yang terdengar lucu baginya.

Merasa tidak akan dijawab oleh temannya itu, Haechan lalu mengendikkan bahu sebelum berkata dengan suara lantang, "Jadi kalian mau ngasih antrean atau tidak? Jangan labil dong. Laper tau."

…ngg?

Renjun menelan ludah. Begitu juga orang-orang yang kebetulan mengantre di belakang Renjun. Apalagi ketika mereka sadar omongan Haechan belum selesai.

"Ngomong mau ngasih antrean dari tadi, sampai sekarang masih aja di sini. Sana, ke belakang."

O-oke, itu terdengar biasa. Tapi semua orang di sana sekarang jadi mempertanyakan hal yang sama –kalau Haechan tahu anak-anak Romawi yang sedang dia marahi itu sebenarnya adalah anak kelas 3, apakah Haechan masih akan melanjutkan omongannya?

"E-Eh… mereka kelas 3…." Salah satu yang berada di antrean belakang Renjun berbisik sangat pelan, tapi cukup untuk didengar Haechan.

"Kelas 3?" Haechan menolehkan kepala pada asal suara. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan serempak, Haechan menghadap mereka kembali. "Tuh, kalian kakak kelas di sini. Harusnya kasih contoh. Yuk, kak, silakan ke belakang. Janji harus ditepati."

Lagi-lagi, Haechan membuat seisi ruangan itu ramai. Apalagi ketika anak-anak kelas 3 itu akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan antrean.

"Kamu prefek kan? Memangnya tidak boleh menegur anak jurusan lain?" tanya Haechan sembari mulai mengambil makanan untuk dirinya –sekalian mengambilkan piring untuk Renjun. "Dan lagi, memang maksud mereka apa soal 'kaum lemah'? siapa yang lemah?"

"Boleh sih, tapi aku masih berasa sungkan sama anak kelas 3… walaupun sebenarnya aku PJ murid kelas 3 sih," katanya, yang lalu menarik pertanyaan dari Haechan mengenai maksud dari PJ yang dikatakannya itu. "Hmm… bukan apa-apa. Nanti saja."

Renjun dan Haechan akhirnya bisa mengambil makanan selepas perginya para pengganggu. Bisa dilihat para peracau itu sekarang masih saja mendumelkan soal bagaimana Haechan terlihat sangat menyebalkan ketika bicara.

"Apa-apaan anak Yunani yang mukanya tengil itu!" kata salah satunya, masih dengan emosi menggebu-gebu. "Kalau ini di lapangan, pasti sudah kuhabisi dia!"

"Heh, kita panggil saja dia ke belakang gym. Kita buat dia menyesal cari gara-gara sama kita."

"Boleh. Kamu urus ya. Terserah hari ini atau besok, pokoknya secepatnya–…."

"Wah, ada acara apa ini ya?"

Mereka menyadari ada suara berat yang tidak mereka kenali sebagai temannya. Itu si ketua prefek jurusan Romawi. Lee Jeno.

"Oh, kamu, Jupiter." Mereka sempat terlihat kaget, tapi kembali biasa begitu tahu itu hanyalah bocah yang kebetulan terpilih menjadi ketua prefek di sana. Bagaimanapun, Jeno yang anak kelas 2 adalah adik kelas buat mereka semua. "Acara yang asik! Tapi aku tahu kamu pasti tidak akan berminat walaupun kami ajak."

"Hmm… begitu ya?" Jeno menatap para seniornya itu satu persatu. "Kalau begitu, batalkan saja? Kalau itu tidak membuatku tertarik, berarti itu acara yang luar biasa jelek, 'kan? Buat apa?"

Mereka bergidik melihat tatapan macam apa yang sekarang dilontarkan Jeno pada mereka. Si Jupiter ini, terkenal memiliki mata tajam, bahkan walaupun ketika mood-nya biasa saja. Tidak, mereka bukannya mengasumsi mood si Jupiter ini hancur, buruk, atau apa. Tapi… memang terlihat seperti itu?

"Hah? Kenapa kamu yang membatalkan? Kamu pikir kalau kamu jadi ketua prefek, kamu bisa seenaknya melarang-larang kami?" salah satu mereka niatnya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jeno, tapi Jeno menepisnya lebih dulu. "Kurang ajar ya?"

"Sudah seharusnya senior sekalian di sini menurut padaku, kan?" Jeno bicara dengan dagu terangkat, memberi gestur semua yang ada di sana posisinya memang lebih rendah darinya. "Kalian yang harusnya sadar posisi di sini. Aku ketua prefek. Anak Romawi panggil aku Jupiter. Anak Yunani panggil aku Zeus…." Dia memberi jeda seraya melipat tangan di depan dada sebelum melanjutkan. "…dan kalian malah memanggilku 'kamu'? Wah, hebat sekali. Apa kalian bahkan punya gelar?"

Mereka benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar. Mereka seharusnya ingat kalau titel senior di sana akan kalah dengan gelar. Benar-benar tidak sadar posisi. Menantang orang yang memegang gelar tertinggi di sana, padahal mereka, satu gelar terendah pun tidak punya.

"Kalau kalian punya masalah dengan statusku yang masih kelas 2, aku bisa mengarahkan kalian pada Mars. Kalian tahu, 'kan? Kalian seangkatan dengannya –dengan Mark Lee. Dia juga kelas 3. Kalian bisa merasa lebih terhormat dihukum olehnya yang kelas 3 daripada olehku yang masih kelas 2, aku yakin."

Dihukum. Sepertinya itu sudah terukir di atas batu kalau Jeno sudah sampai membicarakan soal hukuman, dia tidak pernah bercanda. Mereka sudah tidak bisa bertingkah lagi, apalagi ketika Jeno menandai dasi merah mereka semua dengan coretan hitam berbentuk menyilang dengan spidol yang lumayan tebal. Dasinya. Dasi mereka adalah identitas di sana. Ditandai seperti ini, artinya memang mereka tidak akan dibiarkan lari sepanjang dasi mereka tercoreng seperti sekarang.

Dari jauh, Jeno tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memerhatikan. Renjun yang sekarang harusnya sudah tenang mengambil makanan di belakang Haechan malah jadi memerhatikan bagaimana anak-anak kelas 3 tadi dibuat diam oleh Jeno. Mereka sama-sama kelas 2, sama-sama ketua prefek, tapi Renjun tidak bisa membuat para berandal kelas 3 Romawi itu diam. Tidak seperti Jeno.

"Renjun? Kok bengong?" suara Haechan membuat lamunannya buyar. Renjun segera menyusul Haechan yang ternyata sudah lumayan jauh di depan.

Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. Lebih baik Renjun cepat-cepat beranjak dari sana sebelum Jeno juga sadar kalau ternyata ada yang memerhatikan. Renjun akan kesusahan menjelaskan nantinya.

Selesai mengambil makan, mereka lalu mencari meja yang kosong yang lumayan banyak karena memang belum masuk jam ramai, tapi ternyata sudah ada yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dari meja yang dinilai sebagai spot terbaik di sana. "Kak! Di sini!"

"Chenle!" seru Renjun semangat melihat adik kelasnya itu sudah tersenyum lebar, siap menyantap sarapan. "Kenapa malah kamu duluan di sini? Padahal aku keluar lebih dulu." Dia dan Haechan mulai menarik kursi untuk duduk bersama Chenle.

"Soalnya aku punya firasat bakal ada tontonan seru pagi-pagi!" dia membicarakan soal seru-seruannya Haechan dan anak-anak Romawi barusan. "Kak Renjun terlihat payah sekali! Walaupun beda jurusan, kamu kan prefek! Kalau itu aku, mereka pasti sudah habis aku ludahi!"

Haechan tergelak. "Air liurmu mengandung apa sampai bisa melenyapkan mereka?"

"Hm, jangan salah. Sesuatu yang lebih keras daripada asam klorida pekat 10M! Kamu lihat peralatan makanku ini?" dia menunjuk peralatan makannya yang terlihat berbeda dengan yang disediakan di kantin. Haechan mengangguk-ngangguk, sementara Renjun hanya tertawa pelan mengikuti. "Aku disuruh menggunakan peralatan makanku sendiri karena sudah berkali-kali merusak peralatan makan mereka! Apa salahku dan liurku, ya ampun."

"Terserah, terserah… orang kaya mah bebas!" Renjun memulai sarapannya, membiarkan Chenle terus mengelabui Haechan yang entah memang percaya atau tidak, tapi mulai menatap Chenle dengan tatapan kasihan. Padahal, Chenle membawa peralatan makan sendiri karena dia tidak suka desain _tableware_ yang disediakan kantin. Ya, hanya karena tidak suka. "Oh, iya. Sudah ada yang lihat Jaemin lagi pagi ini?"

"Aku tadi bersamanya, kan. Aku sudah bilang," kata Haechan. "Waktu aku ke ruang seni, itu aku bareng Jaemin."

"Wah? Jaemin ke ruang seni? Buat apa?"

"Bukan, cuma aku yang ke ruang seni. Dia sih ke… mana ya. Lupa."

Renjun memintanya mengingat, karena entah kenapa, hanya dia yang sejak kemarin belum melihat Jaemin. Kemarin siang, Jaemin sempat pamit ke Renjun untuk pulang ke rumah karena urusan keluarga yang sepertinya mendesak. Tapi berhubung masih pekan sekolah, sebisa mungkin Jaemin pasti tidak akan menginap. Mengenai urusan apa, Renjun tidak tahu dan tidak merasa berhak untuk bertanya, tapi berhubung itu sampai membuat Jaemin memutuskan pulang di hari sekolah, berarti seharusnya memang sangat penting kan? Jadi kira-kira, Renjun ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya.

"Aku lupa! Aku juga belum hafal tempat-tempat di sini!" Haechan mulai tidak tahan disuruh mengingat terus. Renjun memang cenderung mudah membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut panik.

"Sudahlah! Tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya! Tuh, kak Jaemin datang!" Chenle menunjuk ke pintu masuk kantin, yang memang memunculkan Jaemin dengan seragamnya yang terlihat lusuh. "Kak! Sini!" Chenle melakukan hal yang sama dengan ketika dia memanggil Haechan dan Renjun.

Jaemin mendekat ke sana dan langsung dihadiahi komentar oleh Renjun soal… semuanya.

"Kamu ke mana saja? Tadi malam kembali ke asrama jam berapa? Lalu itu seragammu sudah disetrika belum sih?"

"Ah, jangan dulu, Njun… aku pusing," katanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chenle. Dia menekan keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Pusing? Kamu sakit?" Haechan yang bertanya. Dia kemudian menggeserkan piringnya yang masih berisi lumayan banyak roti, sosis, telur, dan segala macamnya ke depan Jaemin. "Ambil kalau mau."

"Ngg. Tidak usah, terimakasih. Bukan sakit kok." Jaemin tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali menundukkan kepala. "…aku kehilangan sesuatu."

"…a-apa?"

Mereka menunggu Jaemin melanjutkan. Sesuatu yang penting sekali kah sampai Jaemin dibuat pusing seperti ini?

Jaemin menatap teman-temannya yang melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak sabaran. Dia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "…gantungan kunci…."

Lalu yang dia dapatkan selanjutnya adalah sorakan menghakimi –Chenle menyumbang suara paling keras. "Apaan! Kukira penting!" dia mulai makan karena merasa rugi sudah dibuat terlalu semangat padahal tidak ada apa-apa.

"Itu penting! Buatku…." Bahunya melemas, lalu dia mulai menundukkan kepala lagi. Kecewa akan reaksi teman-temannya.

Haechan menoleh pada Renjun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Kamu tau gantungan seperti apa yang dimaksud?" menurutnya, Renjun pasti tahu atau paling tidak pernah melihatnya.

Dan Renjun mengangguk.

…

…

Di sisi lain sekolah, tepatnya di gedung Romawi, Jeno terlihat sedang membawa tumpukan properti untuk kelas berikutnya, ditemani beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga sedang bertugas. Seperti halnya murid lain, Jeno, jika sedang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya juga melepaskan segala macam atribut anggota prefeknya. Dia mengobrol santai sama seperti murid lain.

"Jeno, yang kamu katakan kemarin-kemarin itu sungguhan?" tanya salah satu temannya. Jeno memastikan apa yang dimaksudnya dengan lebih jelas. "Soal ada murid pindahan yang jurusannya merangkap Romawi dan Yunani itu."

Jeno menghela napas. Itu. "Iya, itu serius. Pekan ini dia di Yunani. Nanti Sabtu dia mulai giliran ke sini."

"Wah. Ada-ada saja ya kepala sekolah. Katanya jurusan di sini benar-benar hal yang mutlak, tapi malah sampai ada yang merangkap begitu gara-gara tidak sesuai."

"Tidak sesuai? Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu," sangkal Jeno. "Aku yang mengecek surat-suratnya, dan memang di sana tulisannya dia dapat dua jurusan. Jadi ya… kepala sekolah benar soal jurusan sifatnya mutlak."

Temannya itu tidak terlalu berkomentar. Menurutnya, kepala sekolah masih terkesan tidak jelas dengan memberikan dua jurusan pada si murid pindahan. Dan lagi, dia juga baru tau kalau mereka menerima murid baru di tengah tahun pembelajaran seperti sekarang. Ah, tapi dia putuskan untuk tidak terlalu menciumi perihal itu. Masih banyak yang bisa diurusnya.

"Wah, gosip apa nih?" tiba-tiba ada yang menyambar. Mereka melihat ke arah asal suara. Prefek kelas 3. Si gelar Mars. Mark Lee. "Kayaknya asik ngegosip di Lorong kayak gini."

Selain Jeno, murid-murid lain langsung berpamitan dengan alasan harus segera membawa media belajar untuk kelas berikutnya secepatnya. Tapi bagi kedua prefek di sana, mereka tau murid-murid itu sebenarnya kabur karena merasa sungkan pada Mark yang adalah prefek kelas 3 –walaupun mereka baru saja jalan bersama Jeno yang adalah ketua prefek.

"Kenapa kakak ada di lorong kelas 2?" Jeno bertanya sambil tersenyum meledek. Kebiasaannya kalau sudah bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang ini. "Bosan ya belajar buat ujian?"

"Wah, tentu saja bosan. Soal latihannya tidak ada yang, uh, khusus." Dia membalas dengan tampang yang lebih merendahkan. "Tapi ya aku ke sini mau berterimakasih kok. Gara-gara kamu main asal coret dasi anak kelas 3, aku jadi ada kerjaan."

Asal coret. Jeno terkekeh mendengarnya. Memang terkesan seperti itu sih ya. "Mereka sudah diurus kan?"

Mark mengangkat alisnya, mengiyakan. "Kusuruh mengangkat bangku semua ruang kelas 3 selama sepekan," jawabnya. "Hukuman yang cukup buat pelanggaran yang sebenarnya tidak melanggar peraturan apapun di buku tata tertib kan?"

"Hm. Lumayan."

Mark sebenarnya mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih dari itu. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang terlihat berpikir ulang. "Hei, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering memberi hukuman yang tidak perlu. Kamu tahu kan itu salah?" akhirnya dia membicarakan maksud utamanya mendatangi Jeno ke lorong kelasnya. "Maksudku, aku tahu mereka itu memang bukan murid-murid yang bisa dibilang patut dicontoh, tapi kalau mereka tidak melanggar apapun, harusnya mereka tidak perlu dihukum kan? Kalau guru sampai tahu, kamu juga bisa kena masalah."

Jeno hanya membalas sekenanya dan itu sempat membuat Mark ingin lebih mengomelinya lagi. "Aku sedang memberimu peringatan, ketua prefek Jupiter!" dia akhirnya meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tahu kamu ketuanya di sini, tapi justru karena itu juga aku harus memberitahumu kalau kamu mulai berlaku salah! Wewenang kita memberi hukuman itu bukan untuk digunakan semau kita!"

"Ya ampun, kak. Kakak bahkan belum bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan kan?" akhirnya Jeno juga berusaha membela diri. Dia mulai merasakan urgensi untuk melakukan demikian ketika mulai banyak yang memerhatikan.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada mereka. Katanya mereka membuat keributan di kantin." Mark mulai berkacak pinggang. Dia merasa Jeno sedang mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari masalahnya saat ini. "Tapi pemberian hukuman untuk membuat keributan itu ada tahapannya! Bukan langsung ke pencoretan dasi!"

"Iya, kalau mereka membuat keributan di area gedung Romawi, tapi kantin itu fasilitas bersama. Milik guru, karyawan, murid Romawi, juga murid Yunani. Kurasa aku sudah melakukan prosedur yang tepat."

"Oh, tentu tidak Jupiter. Dasi itu identitas di sini. Kamu tidak bisa langsung mencoret."

"Kak, kakak sadar juga kan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini makin membuat gerah?" Jeno ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini secepatnya. "Diskriminasi. Mereka mengganggu murid Yunani sambil membawa-bawa soal jurusan. Hukumannya pantas kan? Karena mereka mempermalukan nama Romawi."

Mark sekarang diam. Dia baru kali ini mendengar soal ini. Diskriminasi? Bukan. Siapapun yang sekolah di sana pasti tahu soal perbedaan yang paling memisahkan antar kedua jurusan itu. Romawi adalah jurusan olahraga, sedangkan Yunani adalah jurusan sastra. Stereotipnya adalah anak Romawi terkesan kuat, dan Yunani lemah. Entah sejak kapan stereotip macam itu jadi membuat murid kedua jurusan tidak bisa saling kerjasama.

"Kita murid Romawi selalu jadi yang disalahkan kalau ada apa-apa. Kenapa? Karena kita di posisi 'kuat'. Kita seakan punya kekuatan, jadi setiap ada kesalahan, semuanya salah kita." Jeno sesekali tersenyum sinis ketika mengingat terakhir dia terlibat dalam proyek besar sekolahnya dan terjadi sesuatu, dia dan murid Romawi yang lain lah yang diminta tanggung jawab. "Akhir-akhir ini keadaan mulai membaik karena aku dan Jisung mulai lebih gencar memberi hukuman. Tapi kak Mark yang sibuk ujian jadi tidak memperhatikan murid kelas 3. Tidak aneh kalau beberapa dari mereka jadi berulah."

"…!" dia sadar Jeno sekarang sedang menyalahkannya.

"Oh, aku maklum kok. Aku tahu pasti kelas 3 sibuk ya, makanya aku berinisiatif memberi hukuman untuk mereka, menggantikan kak Mark."

Kata-kata Jeno membuat Mark hanya diam, tidak membalas. Jeno juga sadar akan itu, makanya dia segera pamit. Dia sudah tertahan sangat lama di lorong, padahal seharusnya dia bersiap untuk pelajaran berikutnya.

"Aku tahu. Murid Yunani yang diganggu teman kelasku itu si ketua prefek Juno kan?"

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh pada Mark yang mulai tersenyum mengejek. "Huang Renjun?"

"Aku tidak ingat namanya. Yang pasti ketua prefek Yunani."

"Namanya Huang Renjun." Jeno mengoreksi, dan itu membuat Mark tertawa.

"Ah, galak sekali. Iya, iya. Huang Renjun ya? Dia yang diganggu kan?" Jeno tidak membalas. "Diam berarti iya. Kamu tidak akan sampai seperti itu kalau hanya murid Yunani biasa yang diganggu, aku tahu."

"…tidak juga."

"Hm? Masa'?" Mark menyusul Jeno yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah darinya, lalu merangkul yang lebih muda. "Lucu sekali ketua prefek-ku ini. Oke, oke. Aku akan lebih memperhatikan teman sekelasku supaya mereka tidak mengganggu murid Yunani lagi! Dan aku juga akan menghafalkan namanya! Siapa tadi? Huang…?"

"Berisik, kak!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** aku lupa ini ceritanya mau kayak gimana awalnya wkwk terus ternyata emang bikin pusing ya ini? Wkwk aku jelasin di sini aja deh huks

Jadi, Onct itu sekolah asrama yang ada dua jurusan; olahraga sama sastra. Ff ini basically is associated to roman and greek myths, makanya ada nama dewa dewi yang dijadiin gelar di sini cem Hera, Athena, Zeus, dll.

Bedanya Hera sama Juno apa? Semengerti aku ya, mereka sama, tapi Hera itu sebutan di mitos Yunani, sedangkan Juno di mitos Romawi. Jadi sama aja. Itu gelarnya Renjun kan? kalo di lingkungan temen-temen jurusan Yunani, Renjun dipanggilnya Hera. Tapi kalo sama Jeno, Mark, Jisung, atau ya anak jurusan Romawi in general, berhubung mereka taunya Juno, jadi mereka manggil Renjun Juno.

Kayak Jeno. Gelarnya Jeno itu kan Jupiter, yang kalo di mitos Yunani, dia itu Zeus. Anak Romawi kayak Mark, manggil dia Jupiter, tapi anak Yunani manggil dia Zeus.

Gunanya gelar buat apa? Gelar ini ditentuinnya berdasarkan tes cem TKPA gitu wkwk. Tapi yang bakal dapet gelar itu cuma yang menuhin kriteria buat gelar itu sendiri. Renjun, berdasarkan tesnya, itu cocok buat gelar Hera, makanya dia dapet Hera. Jeno cocok jadi Jupiter, makanya dia dapet Jupiter. Nah, gelar-gelarnya ini terkesan limited edition banget gak sih! Jadi para pemegang gelar dijadiin prefek cem yang ngatur murid-murid sejurusan. Buat nentuin struktur prefeknya, itu tergantung siapa yang dapet gelar Hera sama Jupiter. Pokoknya siapapun yang dapet gelar Hera Jupiter, otomatis jadi ketua di jurusannya masing-masing. Makanya, Jeno yang masih kelas 2 jadi ketua prefek, padahal ada Mark yang kelas 3.

Kenapa pake gelar sih! Bikin pusing! Ini pemberian namanya gak asal-asal kok! Emang bakal ada di ceritanya ntar kenapa bisa dia jadi ini, dia jadi itu.

Biar inget, Romawi itu uhuksemeuhuk. Yunani uhukukeuhuk.

Hera = Juno

Zeus = Jupiter

Athena = Minerva

Ares = Mars

Apollo… aku bingung sih ya kayaknya mau di Yunani atau romawi dua-duanya tetep Apollo…

Yah jadi pokoknya gitu.

Aku harap masih ada yang mau baca ini ya soalnya hh aku sendiri gregetan bayangin ini akhirnya bakal gimana hshs makanya pengen bagi-bagi ke kalian gitu!

Btw, makasih reviewnya **dhantieee, Excogitatoris, NeoBananaGirls, guest!**


	4. Chapter 3

Jaemin seharian itu dibuat tidak tenang. Jujur, dia bahkan rasanya tidak terlalu bisa memerhatikan penjelasan gurunya di kelas lantaran terlalu cemas.

Cemas soal apa? Gantungan kunci? Iya. Tapi lebih tepatnya, tempat kemungkinan dia menjatuhkan gantungan kuncinya itu yang membuatnya cemas.

Tadi siang, dia sempat membicarakannya dengan Renjun. Dia sempat sedih melihat reaksi Chenle yang menyepelekan gantungan kuncinya tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memang Chenle tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Dia tidak berhak menyalahkan, karena memang dia hanya memperbolehkan Renjun untuk lebih tahu.

"Tenang, pasti ketemu kok. Tapi kamu juga coba ingat-ingat di mana kira-kira kamu menghilangkannya." Itu kata Renjun waktu Jaemin mengajaknya bicara. "Gantungannya itu kamu pasang di mana tepatnya?"

Tempat pensilnya. Dia memasang gantungan itu pada tempat pensilnya yang sudah digunakannya bahkan sejak sebelum dia masuk Akademi.

"Nah, tempat pensil itu kamu bawa ke mana?"

Ke mana? Ke mana apanya? Tentu saja kalau bukan ke kelas, ya di kamar untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi kedua tempat itu sudah disisir rapi olehnya. Tasnya? Jangan tanya.

"Yakin hanya kelas dan kamar?"

Jaemin mengernyit sambil mengangguk mantap, tapi lalu dia ingat sesuatu. Tidak. Ada satu tempat lagi.

"…lapangan."

"Lapangan?" Renjun mengulang, takut salah mendengar. "Buat apa kamu bawa tempat pensil ke lapangan?"

Jaemin tidak membalas. Bahkan pada Renjun pun dia juga bingung untuk menjelaskan.

Renjun langsung mengecek jam tangannya. "Hm… telat, Jaem. Sekarang pukul 1," katanya. "Sampai pukul 5, lapangan pasti dipenuhi ketiga angkatan jurusan Romawi. Prefek sekalipun pasti jadi bahan nyinyir kalau menginterupsi kegiatan kelas mereka. Kalau mau, kita bisa ke lapangan besok pagi-pagi saat belum terlalu ramai."

Besok? Tapi tidak ada jaminan besok gantungan itu akan masih tetap berada di sana. Bagaimana kalau nanti tertendang-tendang anak Romawi yang bermain bola? Bagaimana kalau terinjak? Bagaimana kalau hujan? Bagaimana kalau dipungut lebih dulu?

Rasa khawatirnya itu nampak jelas pada wajahnya, yang mana pasti disadari juga oleh Renjun. "Pokoknya, besok pagi. Oke? Jangan sebelum itu," katanya sambil meminta Jaemin berjanji padanya untuk tidak melanggar.

…

…

"Park Jisung!" dipanggil sebuah nama yang membuat tidak hanya pemilik nama yang menoleh, tapi juga siapapun di sana yang mengenal. Begitu guru yang memanggil sudah mendapati si pemilik nama menyahut, dia segera memintanya mendekat.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin, karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan guru olahraga itu lakukan kalau sudah meminta salah seorang murid untuk mendatanginya. Jisung, siswa yang dipanggil itu tidak bisa begitu menebak alasan dari guru itu memanggilnya. Dia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang kira-kira menarik perhatian.

Guru itu melihat Jisung dari kaki sampai kepala dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Ingin rasanya Jisung mengulang pertanyaannya barusan, tapi guru itu keburu berkata, "Untuk ujian tengah semester, saya mau kasih tugas perkelompok. Kalian perkelompok ke pusat olahraga sekitar sini dan ambil alih tugas pelatih di sana. Bapak sudah koordinasi dengan orang sana, tinggal kalian saja yang bikin kelompok. Bapak serahkan ke kamu ya."

Gagu. "Um, maaf, Pak. Tapi itu tugas ketua kelas."

"Hm? Memang kamu apa?"

"Prefek kelas 1."

"Hah, sama saja. Sudah ya, pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai sini saja. Pokoknya kamu yang bagi kelompok." Guru itu menepis omongan Jisung, baik dengan kata-katanya maupun dengan ayunan tangannya. "Oh iya, dan tiap kelompok, cabang olahraganya beda. Daftar kelompoknya saya tunggu besok."

Lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan Jisung yang daritadi menahan diri untuk tidak meringis keras-keras di depan gurunya yang suka tidak mengindahkan perbedaan tugas dari prefek dan ketua kelas. Prefek memang mengurus urusan akademik tingkatnya, tapi bukan akademik kelas secara khusus. Itu adalah tugas ketua kelas, dan Jisung ini bukan ketua kelas. Kadang, ingin saja dia menjelaskan panjang lebar kalau saja itu tidak membuat guru merasa tersinggung.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Salahnya memang tidak bersikeras mengoreksi kata-katanya barusan; prefek dan ketua kelas tidaklah sama!

Lalu, apa Jisung benar-benar akan mengerjakan tugasnya barusan? Tentu, tapi bagaimanapun dia akan melibatkan si ketua kelas untuk itu.

Jisung kemudian menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari di mana si ketua kelas yang bernama Samuel itu duduk sekarang. Ya, kebanyakan mereka sekarang sedang duduk ala pendinginan sehabis lari estafet, dan Jisung yakin Samuel juga sedang duduk di lapangan entah bagian mana bersama teman-temannya.

Pencariannya itu berakhir ketika, yah, akhirnya dia menemukan Samuel. Dia duduk bersama segerombolan yang Jisung kenali sebagai teman-teman kelompoknya. Mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang… Jisung tidak bisa dengar dari jarak sedemikian jauhnya.

"Uh, Samuel, bisa bicara sebentar? Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," kata Jisung begitu dia sudah cukup dekat dengan gerombolan itu. Si ketua kelas itu langsung mendongakkan kepala, memenuhi panggilan namanya. "Tadi guru Lee…—,"

"MJ ini pasti Michael Jackson!"

"Bukan! Aku yakin itu Mary Jane!"

Kedua suara itu memotong kata-kata Jisung. Samuel lalu meminta teman-temannya yang adalah pemilik kedua suara barusan untuk diam sebentar, karena dia hendak mendengar omongan Jisung.

Tapi apa? Jisung juga jadi tertarik mendengarkan perdebatan mereka soal… Michael Jackson? Mary Jane?

"Ini! Ada huruf M di sini!" jawab salah satunya ketika Jisung bertanya ada apa.

"Huruf M?"

"Hm-hm. Ornamen huruf M," tambahnya, sambil membolak-balikkan benda biru yang terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk huruf M itu di depan mereka semua, supaya semuanya yang penasaran bisa melihat. "Sepertinya ini bekas gantungan kunci atau sejenisnya. Lihat, ada lubangnya."

"Hmm. Lalu maksudnya MJ?" Jisung tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba mereka meributkan huruf J, padahal huruf yang ada hanya M.

Samuel kini ikut menyambar. "Di bagian belakangnya ada ukiran huruf MJ dalam alfabet. Ukirannya bagus." Dia mengambil benda itu dari tangan temannya lalu memberikannya pada Jisung supaya dia bisa melihat ukiran yang dimaksud. "Lihat. Kurasa ini diukir sendiri, soalnya sedikit berantakan. Tapi lumayan bagus, kan?"

Sedikit kasihan pada Samuel yang terlihat antusias tentang ukiran MJ itu, tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mencuri perhatian Jisung. Oh, tentu, tentu ukirannya terlihat bagus. Dan memang sedikit berantakan, tapi itu karena memang desainnya terlalu rumit. Selain tentang itu, sisanya bagus. Hanya saja… Jisung merasa pernah melihat benda yang persis sama entah di mana. Tidak, mungkin tidak persis sama. Tapi yang pasti, Jisung merasa pernah menyentuh benda yang luar biasa miripnya, baik dari tekstur permukaannya maupun tampilan fisiknya.

"Kataku, itu gantungan merchandise Spiderman! Tokoh utamanya memanggil lawan mainnya MJ, kan?" mereka melanjutkan debatnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kamu pikir mereka akan memproduksi merchandise dari kayu seperti ini? Pasti itu Michael Jackson! Dibuat dari kayu supaya ada kesan otentik!"

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan ragu kamu tahu apa itu otentik!" Samuel jadi jengah juga mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya yang dia sendiri tahu kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama, pasti makin menjalar ke mana-mana. Dia meminta teman-temannya tenang dulu, karena… ya ampun, dia belum mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Jisung padanya. Oh, dan jangan minta Samuel beranjak dari sana. Dia berkali-kali jadi pelari pengganti kelompok lain untuk estafet. Kakinya nyaris mati rasa. "Ya, Jisung, jadi kenapa?"

"Oh, itu…."

"Jisung! MJ itu Mr. Jisung!" lagi-lagi mereka memotong, lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertepuk tangan meriah. Mungkin mereka geli sendiri dengan candaan mereka yang satu ini. "Mr. Jisung! Barang itu punyamu! Simpan yang benar ya, jangan sampai hilang lagi di sini!"

"Kalian diam dulu!" pada akhirnya Samuel baru bisa mendiamkan teman-temannya dengan sebuah jitakan tepat di kepala mereka. "Maaf, tolong ulangi lagi! Kali ini mereka diam, aku janji!"

Bukan berarti Jisung sakit hati atau apa gara-gara omongannya dipotong terus menerus juga sih, tapi dia juga merasa ingin tertawa melihat cara si ketua kelas membuat 'anak-anaknya' diam. Jisung kemudian menjelaskan apa yang tadi dibicarakan gurunya perihal tugas. Diskusi mereka tidak berlangsung terlalu lama dan juga tidak mendetil. Mereka memutuskan membicarakan soal itu lebih lanjut nanti saja di kelas, setelah istirahat dan ketika semuanya sudah berganti baju.

Jisung lega Samuel adalah ketua kelasnya. Tidak seperti prefek, ketua kelas dipilih melalui suara terbanyak. Dengan kata lain, orang yang terpilih lumayan bisa dijamin memiliki kualitas yang diakui teman-temannya di kelas. Ya, Jisung sering memikirkan soal titel prefeknya ini yang seolah beban.

"Kelas 1! Segera _moving_! Kelas 3 akan menggunakan lapangan!" semua siswa kelas 1 segera beranjak dari posisinya yang bermacam-macam ketika suara Rocky, ketua kelas 3 Romawi itu terdengar memerintah.

Bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, Jisung sudah siap meninggalkan lapangan kalau tidak ada yang tiba-tiba menahan bahunya. "Kak Mark." Dia sebut nama orang yang sekarang tersenyum simpul, masih dengan tangannya merangkul Jisung di bahu. "Ada apa, kak?"

"Hm-hm. Tidak apa-apa. Cuma ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa ya, oh iya. Kapan terakhir kali kamu memberi hukuman?"

"Hukuman? Mungkin… pekan lalu?"

"Karena apa?"

"Terlambat kembali ke asrama."

Mark mengajak Jisung memisah sebentar dari rombongan kelasnya yang tentu Jisung turuti. "Lalu… apa kamu mencoret dasi mereka? Tidak, kapan terakhir kali kamu mencoret dasi?"

"D-Dasi…? A-Aku tidak pernah…."

"Ah, jangan hindari tatapan mataku. Aku nanti curiga kamu sedang membohongiku…," godanya sambil mengusak rambut jatuh Jisung yang terasa menggelitik telapak tangannya. "Ya… kecuali kalau memang kamu berbohong sih. Sudahlah, aku dengar dari Jeno. Kalian beberapa waktu terakhir ini mencoret dasi murid karena alasan sepele kan?"

Jisung menelan ludah. Dia tidak pandai berbohong. Entah itu hal bagus atau bukan, karena dengan ketidakmampuannya itu, dia mudah dapat rasa percaya orang lain, tapi di sisi lain, itu juga merugikan. Contohnya, sekarang. Tapi… apa tadi? Jeno yang memberitahu? Padahal Jisung ingat sekali ketika Jeno pertama _menghasutnya_ untuk lebih gencar mencoret dasi, Jeno….

' _Kalau nanti kita ketahuan, aku yang tanggungjawab'_. Begitu katanya.

Apa-apaan! Paling tidak, berusahalah untuk tidak membocorkannya sendiri! Terlebih lagi… pada Mark….

Mark sadar Jisung sekarang terlihat ketakutan. "Hei, aku bukan sedang ingin memarahimu. Aku tahu seperti apa Jeno. Dia pasti bicara banyak sampai jadinya kamu menurut begini. Tenang saja." Jisung menerima tepukan lumayan keras di punggungnya, yang ajaibnya benar membuatnya tidak setegang sebelumnya. "Tapi jangan lagi ya? Aku sudah bilang padanya hal yang sama. Bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan. Yah, katanya sih, itu salahku karena aku terlalu sibuk sendiri, jadi aku juga—,"

"Tapi kak Mark kan harus mempersiapkan ujian! Jadi bukan salah kak Mark!"

"Haha, iya. Tapi memang kesannya titel prefekku dianggurkan, begitu kan? Kata Jeno seperti itu sih dan aku juga tidak bisa membantah."

Ya, Jisung tahu benar risikonya seperti apa dari kelakuan mereka yang dengan mudahnya mencoret dasi, padahal pelanggarannya tidak seberat itu. Jisung itu, dia sudah merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan titel prefek, jadi sebisa mungkin dia ingin melakukan tugasnya setepat mungkin juga.

"…maaf, kak. Aku mengikuti apa kata kak Jeno soalnya—,"

"Aku tahu. Diskriminasi kan?"

Jisung mengangguk pelan. Bahkan Mark juga memotong omongannya.

"Tapi anak itu bodoh. Dia itu sebenarnya terbawa perasaannya sendiri. Diskriminasinya benar terjadi sih, tapi dalam kasusnya, anak itu malah mengkambinghitamkan diskriminasi."

"Maksud kak Mark?"

Mark menghela napas lalu memperlihatkan senyum yang meninggalkan kesan pada Jisung bahwa Mark seperti mengasihani sesuatu. Mungkin mengasihani Jeno, tapi mungkin juga yang lain. "Dia, Jeno, merasa harus menyelesaikan masalah diskriminasi ini karena di asrama Yunani ada orang yang paling dia tidak inginkan untuk jadi korbannya. Personal, kan?" dia meminta tanggapan Jisung, tapi sayangnya Jisung tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan macam apa. "Tapi mau se-personal apapun itu, diskriminasi memang bukan hal yang baik. Jadi… yah, aku mendukung Jeno kalau dia memang berambisi untuk menghilangkan _labelling_ kuat dan lemah di sekolah ini soal jurusan. Tapi caranya tidak begitu. Salah-salah, bisa jadi senjata makan tuan."

Jisung terus menyimak apa yang Mark tuturkan padanya, bahkan walaupun Mark sendiri sudah bilang dia masih belum tahu bagaimana tepatnya untuk mewujudkan visi mereka itu.

Jisung di kelas sering mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan soal Mark. Berwibawa lah, bertanggungjawab lah. Banyak dari mereka yang sebenarnya menyayangkan, kenapa bukan Mark saja yang jadi ketua prefek? Padahal, mereka menginginkan sosok ketua yang mengayomi. Tapi Jisung juga ingat, mereka kemudian sadar ada di mana mereka sekarang; jurusan Romawi, eksklusif untuk mereka yang berjiwa kompetitif. Jeno yang terkenal auranya mengintimidasi itu memang tidak bisa dibantah lagi adalah yang paling cocok menjadi ketua dari mereka para petarung.

"Berkumpul!" itu instruksi dari guru kelas 3. Mark dan Jisung yang sebenarnya makin larut dalam pembicaraan mau tidak mau jadi harus berhenti.

"Oke, aku pergi ya kak! Semangat estafetnya!" Jisung bangkit dari duduknya dengan terburu-buru. Bukan hanya Mark di sana yang disuruh mempercepat langkah, karena Jisung juga masih ada kelas, walaupun bagusnya masih diselingi istirahat.

"Dah! Ingat yang tadi kukatakan ya!" mereka saling memberi salam, tapi kemudian Mark memanggilnya lagi. "Hei, itu ada yang jatuh dari sakumu!"

Jisung berbalik badan, berusaha mengingat apa yang disimpannya di saku. Seingatnya, dia tidak menyimpan apa-apa. Tapi ternyata dia tanpa sadar sudah membawa huruf M yang tadi sempat membuat heboh anak kelasnya itu di dalam saku celananya. Refleks, dia meringis.

"Uh, itu sebenarnya bukan punyaku juga sih… kalau kutinggal di sini saja—,"

"Kamu dapat ini darimana?"

Jisung terhenyak lantaran baru kali ini dia mendengar intonasi macam itu keluar dari mulut kakak seniornya. Dia sudah tidak ingin mempermasalahkan soal sudah berapa kali omongannya itu dipotong orang-orang. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan, kenapa sekarang Mark jadi terlihat sangat menuntut jawabannya?

"Eh… di… sana? Di lapangan. Teman sekelasku yang memungutnya, lalu mereka bilang aku saja yang simpan." Jisung terlihat hati-hati menjawab, takut malah jadi salah berkata. "M-Memang ada apa?"

Mark tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jisung. Dia sibuk memerhatikan benda itu. Benda berbentuk huruf M itu. Terlebih ketika dia lihat huruf M dan J yang terukir di bagian belakangnya. "…boleh kuambil? Aku tahu pemiliknya."

"B-Begitukah? Silakan…." Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakan Jisung? Memang dari awal Jisung tidak ingin menyimpan benda itu lama-lama.

Tapi berbeda dengan Mark yang sempat menunjukkan senyum aneh itu lagi. Senyum yang mengasihani, yang kalau Jisung pikir lagi, mungkin dia mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Mark terlihat lega ketika mendapatkan benda itu dalam genggamannya.

Lega. Benarkah lega? Entahlah, tapi melihat benda itu, Mark dapat merasakan keinginannya untuk melenyapkan semua masalah antarjurusannya seakan terbakar. Karena Mark tahu, bukan hanya Jeno yang punya sosok yang ingin dijaganya di asrama Yunani sana. Bukan hanya Jeno.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** JAEMINKUUUUUU KELIATAN LAGI MO NANGES ANJOR

AHHH BARU KALI INI AKU BIKIN FF YANG JISUNG NYA PUNYA WATAK BENERAN! Jadi menurut kalian gimana soal Jisung? OOC kah? Tapi bukan berarti buat tokoh lain yang aku udah sering tulis udah gak OOC juga sih!

Dan wks, aku padahal gak suka ff yang mulfan tapi malah ikutan masukin Samuel sama Rocky di sini. Hm. Aku cuma pinjem nama mereka doang ya jadi aku gatau mereka sifatnya gimana. Fandomku selain NCT cuma BTS dan yekeles Yoongi sekelas sama Jisung. Serem woe.

Teruss makasih **najjeminna** , **Lonjuin** (juara 1 marathon!), dan **spprm** yang baca dan review! Yes, aku usahain ini kelar secepatnya karena aku gak yakin semester 2 bisa update lagi haha;;

Kalo ada yang gak dingertiin lagi tanya aja muah! Mungkin aku jelasin di sini atau di cerita, tapi yang pasti aku bakal jelasin!


	5. Chapter 4

Jaemin diajari orangtuanya untuk selalu menepati janji. Katanya, janji itu sama saja sedang mempertaruhkan harga diri. Iya, seberat itu. Janji memang seberat itu.

Tapi, maaf. Jaemin ingin sekali minta maaf pada Renjun karena sudah ingkar janji.

"…di mana ya?" gumamnya sambil mengarahkan agar cahaya senter yang dibawanya itu tepat mengenai barang yang dicarinya, yang kemungkinan besar hilang di sana, di lapangan.

Senter? Kenapa bawa senter? Karena sudah gelap. Lampu di sekitar lapangan juga tidak seberapa karena memangnya siapa yang akan menggunakan lapangan malam-malam? Kalaupun ada acara di lapangan, pihak panitia pasti menyiapkan penerangan tambahan.

Lalu? Ada acara apa Jaemin ke lapangan malam-malam? Oh, itu lho. Mencari gantungan kuncinya yang hilang. Kalau janji? Dia berjanji apa dengan Renjun? Janji untuk tidak mencarinya sendirian sebelum keesokan paginya. Kenapa? Karena… rasanya tidak begitu pantas untuk mengunjungi sekolah malam-malam. Seperti menyusup. Untuk alasan lain, yah, gedung sekolah manapun saat malam jadi terasa sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi Jaemin tidak peduli. Gantungan kuncinya itu sangat berharga buatnya. Dia juga tidak terima ketika Chenle menyepelekannya tadi pagi, waktu dirinya diminta cerita. Tapi ya itu, dia maklum. Karena memang Chenle tidak tahu apa-apa. Renjun yang paling tahu saja juga tidak terlihat banyak bersimpati padanya.

Oh, tapi Haechan si anak baru kelihatannya lumayan peduli padanya, karena dia menyempatkan bertanya lebih lanjut soal gantungannya itu.

"Gantungannya seperti apa sih?" tanyanya ketika mereka duduk sebelahan di kelas bahasa inggris. "Mungkin aku bisa bantu mencarikan."

"Um… warna biru, terbuat dari kayu, terus bentuknya huruf M." Jaemin sempat tersenyum senang, dan terharu. Untuk ukuran baru kenal, Haechan sudah terhitung sangat peduli bagi Jaemin. Walaupun pertanyaan Haechan yang berikutnya sempat membuatnya kelabakan.

"M? M itu kepanjangannya apa?"

Ah. Apa pertanyaan ini juga adalah refleksi dari rasa peduli? Atau murni penasaran? Jaemin tidak tahu.

"I-Itu…." Jaemin melirikkan matanya ke sudut lain. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan jawaban di sudut-sudut ruangan. "…Minerva…."

"Minerva?" Haechan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau tidak salah, itu gelar Romawi untuk… hmm…."

"Athena. Gelarku Athena, dan anak Romawi memanggilku Minerva. Jadi ya… M itu untuk Minerva!"

"Kenapa tidak membeli yang A untuk Athena saja? Kamu kan di jurusan Yunani. Kenapa sampai menggunakan inisial gelar Romawi?"

Untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir itu, Jaemin hanya berkilah seadanya. Dia sendiri juga… tidak tahu. Karena M itu sama sekali bukan inisial gelar Romawinya.

Jaemin melangkahkan kakinya ke rerumputan lapangan, yang entah kenapa basah padahal tidak hujan. Berkali-kali dia meringis mendapati air kotor membasahi ujung celananya. Takut, kalau nodanya itu nanti bisa-bisa saja membuatnya ketahuan sudah ingkar janji pada Renjun, yang mungkin sekarang sedang berusaha menghubungi Jaemin hanya untuk menyadari ternyata Jaemin meninggalkan hapenya di bawah bantal tempat tidur.

Tapi, sekali lagi maaf. Jaemin ingin Renjun, Chenle, dan bahkan Haechan tahu sepenting apa gantungan itu baginya. Makanya, dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi. Dia harus mengambilnya hari itu juga, bahkan walaupun lapangan itu baru sepi saat malam, Jaemin akan datangi.

Bagian dari lapangan itu yang paling pertama dicek olehnya adalah pinggir lapangan, karena dia hampir tidak pernah berurusan dengan bagian tengahnya. Tapi tidak ada. Bahkan di bagian pinggir lapangan di mana pada hari-hari tertentu, dia akan selalu ada di sana pagi-pagi untuk membaca buku atau menulis jurnal. Ya, di hari-hari tertentu dia akan menghilang pagi-pagi dengan membawa serta buku dan alat tulisnya ke lapangan.

"…tidak ada." Dia meloloskan napas kecewa. Di sana benar-benar gelap. Dia bukan seorang penakut, tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak ketika mendengar angin sepertinya akan mengamuk karena bertabrakan dengan dahan pohon, yang mana menghasilkan suara yang lumayan mengganggu. Untuk mencari lebih jauh dari ini, Jaemin… ragu.

Dalam hati, dia menyayangkan sekali kenapa usahanya ini tidak memberi hasil. Mendatangi sekolah malam-malam sendirian itu butuh keberanian. Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberinya penghargaan? Hadiah? Dengan meringankan urusannya sekarang?

Tapi Tuhan seperti membuktikan keberadaannya dengan cara yang tidak disangka olehnya. Dengan memperdengarkan sebuah suara padanya.

"Jaemin!"

Oh, apakah itu Renjun? Bukan, Jaemin yakin itu bukan suaranya. Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendeskripsikan suara Renjun, tapi jelas sekali itu bukan suaranya.

Dan yang pasti, itu suara yang dulu sering sekali dia dengar.

"Jaemin!" suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Pada panggilan namanya yang kedua, Jaemin tahu siapa itu. Dan ketika Jaemin akhirnya bisa menebak, itu membuatnya makin tidak ingin balas menyahut. Tapi orang itu mulai memanggil gelarnya sambil berlari menghampiri Jaemin yang berada jauh di pinggir lapangan seberang. "Minerva!"

Minerva. Dengan caranya dia memanggil menggunakan gelar Romawi, berarti dia murid Romawi. Tapi ternyata, dia bukan sekedar murid Romawi. Dia prefek. Prefek kelas 3. Dia Mars, atau yang Jaemin dan murid Yunani lainnya panggil sebagai Ares.

Tapi Jaemin sudah mengenalnya sebelum mereka diberi gelar-gelar penuh _labelling_ itu. Dan jadilah, nama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah: "Kak Mark…?"

Senyum bodoh yang mengkhawatirkan itu mulai terpampang di wajah si prefek kelas 3, Mark. Lari seperti itu bukan apa-apa, tapi udara malam terasa dingin dan itu membuat napasnya sedikit tersengal tidak nyaman.

"A-Apa yang kak Mark lakukan di sini?" Jaemin berusaha berjalan mundur, tapi Mark keburu menahan tangannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Tapi aku kan yang bertanya duluan!" katanya di sela-sela usahanya melepaskan genggaman tangan Mark yang mana tidak memberikan hasil apapun.

"Kamu mencari ini kan?"

Mata Jaemin membulat luar biasa melihat apa yang diperlihatkan Mark padanya; gantungannya! Gantungan kunci berbentuk huruf M yang dicari-carinya seharian… ternyata ada padanya!

Jaemin inginnya langsung merebut, tapi bahkan sebelum itu, Mark sudah menempatkan benda itu dalam genggaman tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin sudah menduga kalau pasti ada yang memungutnya lebih dulu, tapi… kenapa harus Mark? Kenapa harus ada pada Mark? Jaemin memikirkan pertanyaannya itu sembari menatap lekat-lekat gantungannya yang sangat berharga, yang sekarang sudah tersimpan baik dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan menyusup masuk ke sekolah malam-malam. Kamu selalu begitu dari dulu. Pikirannya pendek," komentar Mark sambil mengajak Jaemin untuk kembali ke lorong di mana di sana ada lebih banyak lampu yang menyala. Jaemin mengernyitkan kening mendengar kata-kata Mark tentangnya. "Kamu harusnya mempertimbangkan risiko lain. Bagaimana kalau kamu ketahuan masuk ke sini malam-malam tanpa izin? Lalu bagaimana kalau kamu terlalu lama mencari terus jadi lewat jam malam? Atau malah yang paling mengerikan, bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang menampakkan wujudnya di lapangan? Kamu jangan meremehkan makhluk-makhluk yang menempati daerah ini!"

"M-Memangnya kamu kira aku takut! Aku sudah biasa lihat yang macam-macam! Jangan remehkan aku begitu dong!" Jaemin mengeraskan genggaman tangannya yang digandeng. Dia ingin Mark tahu dia sendiri juga sedang meremehkannya.

"Oh, ya? Lalu siapa yang dulu pernah teriak-teriak heboh sendiri di bioskop waktu nonton film horor? Sampai seisi teater jadi mencari-cari dari mana suaranya?"

"I-Itu sudah lama! Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Dari pinggir lapangan sampai mereka menyeberang bagian tengahnya lalu sampai akhirnya di lorong pun, mereka masih saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Tak jarang Jaemin memukuli punggung kokoh si tuan atlet jurusan Romawi yang ternyata hingga mereka berdua sampai di gerbang asrama Yunani, tak sekalipun dia melepaskan gandengan tangannya.

Di depan gerbang, mereka hanya saling menunduk. Keduanya sama saja, enggan untuk pergi, tapi juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jadilah mereka diam, sampai Jaemin akhirnya berbisik, "Terima kasih."

"Hm?" Mark merasa genggaman tangan Jaemin makin erat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya padaku." Jaemin menatap Mark tepat di matanya. Matanya, walaupun sekelilingnya gelap, terlihat seperti memantulkan cahaya minim yang ada di sana.

Mark sempat diam, lalu terbatuk sekali, lalu dua kali. Dia melemparkan pandangan matanya ke asal tempat, karena dia tidak cukup hati untuk balas menatap Jaemin, yang matanya malam itu terlihat menjerat. "Bukan masalah," balasnya, sambil menimang-nimang apakah perlu dia menjelaskan kalau bukan dia sebenarnya yang menemukan gantungannya, walaupun akhirnya dia putuskan untuk tidak cerita.

Jaemin tidak mengharapkan banyak kata-kata dari orang yang menatapnya tepat di mata saja tidak bisa. Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya, mohon izin pamit lebih dulu. Lama-lama, dia juga bisa dibuat pusing kalau dibiarkan berdua saja dengan Mark yang mulai lebih gemar menatap tanah.

"Aku senang kamu masih menyimpannya."

Langkah Jaemin terhenti ketika dia mendengar kalimat itu dari Mark. Dia berbalik badan. Ada Mark yang berdiri di belakang pagar asrama Yunani, dengan tangannya terangkat, memberi lihat pada Jaemin benda yang serupa dengan benda yang seharian ini membuat Jaemin cemas sendiri.

Tapi, yang ada pada genggaman tangan Mark adalah gantungan berbentuk huruf J yang terpasang rapi pada sebuah kunci. J untuk Jaemin.

Jaemin sontak menggenggam gantungan huruf M itu lebih erat lagi. M untuk Mark. Ya, mereka menyimpan inisial satu sama lain. Konyol.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa Mark memberi lihat gantungan inisial namanya itu sekarang? Padahal, pasti dia sendiri tahu itu akan membuat Jaemin jadi makin enggan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Mark di belakang gerbang.

Benar. Gerbang ini jadi pemisah. Murid Romawi tidak boleh ada yang memasuki area Yunani, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Tidak ada yang melihat. Satpam di sana tidak becus menjalankan tugasnya. Semuanya tahu satpam itu pasti sekarang ada di pantry, santai menikmati kopi sambil berbalut selimut, menunggu tayangan ulang siaran tengah malam.

Tapi yang memberatkan Jaemin itu bukan masalah penjurusan mereka.

Gelar. Gelar Athena-nyalah yang menyebabkan pada akhirnya, Jaemin memilih untuk kembali memohon pamit lalu berjalan membelakangi Mark yang masih berdiri di sana, menunggu Jaemin benar-benar tidak kelihatan lagi dari tempatnya berdiri.

…

…

Janji itu memang harus ditepati. Tapi kalau Jaemin menepati janjinya untuk tidak pergi mencari gantungan kuncinya sebelum pagi datang, mungkin Jaemin tidak akan menemukannya keesokan paginya, seperti yang Renjun katakan padanya.

Tapi Renjun ternyata tidak memarahinya ketika dia membuka pintu kamar pukul setengah sepuluh malam, lalu mendapati ada Jaemin di depan kamar.

"Kamu tidak memarahiku?" tanya Jaemin begitu dia sadar Renjun hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyuruhnya bebersih dan segera tidur.

"Karena sepertinya kamu sudah menyesalinya. Matamu sembab."

Ah, tapi jangan kira Jaemin menangis keras-keras. Dia hanya membiarkan airmatanya jatuh sedikit, untuk lebih melegakan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira membuatmu sampai menangis begitu, tapi kuharap kamu jadi bisa berpikir lebih panjang lagi dari sini. Segala sesuatu itu ada risikonya."

Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Mark. Jaemin dengan pikirannya yang pendek. Sangat pendek, sampai dia juga jadi tidak berpikir-pikir lagi untuk bertanya pada Renjun, "Menurutmu, gelar-gelar kita ini diberikan berdasarkan apa?"

Renjun meminta Jaemin mengulang pertanyaannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia mendengar dengan cukup jelas.

"Iya! Kamu Hera. Aku Athena. Chenle Daphne… itu semua berdasarkan apa? Aku, aku tidak merasa se-independen Athena! Aku tidak bisa sendiri!"

"…kecilkan suaramu. Ini sudah lewat jam malam."

"Kenapa aku Athena? Kenapa kak Mark Ares?"

Jaemin kembali meracau, dan juga kembali meneteskan airmata. Iya, dia tahu ini sudah lewat jam malam. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang ada di kamar sudah tidur.

Sadar kalau suara Jaemin mungkin akan membangunkan yang lain, Renjun segera mengajaknya ke luar sambil terus berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa gelar-gelar kita ini punya pengaruh pada kehidupan kita nantinya? Kalau iya, berarti aku tidak bisa bersama kak Mark… karena Ares tidak akan pernah memilih Athena!" tangannya digunakan untuk meredam suaranya, tapi tidak terlalu berguna karena lorong kamar yang sepi memantulkan suara sekecil apapun. "Ares tidak akan memilih Athena… mereka selalu berselisih. Ares senang berperang, makanya dia terus mengganggu Athena. Tapi Ares… pada akhirnya dia lebih memilih Aphrodite!" kata-kata Jaemin jadi tidak terbentuk lagi strukturnya saking dekatnya dia untuk meledak, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Renjun yang sudah tahu dari dulu soal hubungan Jaemin dan Mark sebelum mereka masuk ke Akademi Onct itu paham sekali maksud Jaemin. Renjun dan Jaemin sering sekali membicarakan kira-kira apa yang membuat mereka dikata cocok dengan gelar-gelar mereka sekarang. Renjun? Renjun tidak merasa se-berwibawa itu untuk menjadi Hera. Jaemin? Jaemin juga tidak merasa kuat sendirian. Mereka bingung. Buntu. Sampai akhirnya di kelas, ada yang berceletuk, "Kata alumni, para pemegang gelar kehidupannya jadi mirip dengan mitosnya!"

Awalnya, mereka tidak menganggap serius. Tapi lama-lama, ada cerita yang sampai di telinga mereka berdua, mengenai alumni yang dimaksud.

Alumni itu bergelar Ares, gelar yang sekarang dipegang Mark. Sama seperti kondisi Mark dan Jaemin sekarang, si alumni ini juga masuk ke Akademi dalam keadaan memacari si pemegang gelar Athena. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai pada akhirnya, ada murid pindahan dengan gelar Aphrodite. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Seakan terkena pengaruh godaan Aphrodite, Ares langsung berpisah dengan Athena, dan mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Aphrodite.

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada yang memegang gelar Aphrodite! Harusnya kamu tidak khawatir!" Renjun masih ingin mencoba menenangkan Jaemin. Ini hari Selasa. Pekan ini baru saja dimulai. Mereka butuh istirahat untuk memenuhi ekspektasi orang-orang terhadap prefek esok hari. "Dan lagi, itu pasti hanya kebetulan! Hidup kita tidak mungkin diatur-atur mitos!"

Jaemin kemudian menatap Renjun lurus. "Kalau begitu, kapan kamu akan membalas pernyataan Zeus? Si Lee Jeno itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi. Dia pasti sudah lelah, sampai-sampai tega bicara seperti itu pada Renjun. "Sebelum penjurusan dan penobatan gelar, saat masa bimbingan, dia bilang suka padamu kan? Lalu begitu tahu kamu dapat gelar Hera dan dia Zeus, kamu langsung mundur."

Renjun tertegun ketika dia dibuat ingat lagi oleh Jaemin, orang yang dia kira tidak akan pernah menyebut-nyebutkan beban pikirannya itu lagi.

"Zeus… Zeus itu picik! Dia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Hera, tapi sekalinya Hera dikuasainya… dia malah merusak pernikahannya sendiri dengan bermain dengan yang lain!" tuturnya. Dia tatap Renjun yang terlihat ingin menghindar, dan Jaemin tidak akan membolehkan. "Iya, Hera yang malang. Dewi pernikahan, tapi pernikahannya sendiri hancur…."

"Itu karena Zeus-nya yang main api!" Renjun meninggikan suara, merasakan keharusan untuk membela Hera, sosok yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu benar adanya. "…dan Jeno… dia bukan Zeus. Dia tidak seperti Zeus!"

"Oke, itu yang kamu percaya. Kalau begitu, kamu besok akan menemuinya kan?"

Diam. Menemuinya? Menemui Jeno? Orang yang baru mengenalnya sebentar saja sudah berani menyatakan perasaan? Seperti tidak punya risiko ada sisi buruk Renjun yang kemungkinan besar akan membuatnya benci nantinya, dan langsung berani mengajak Renjun untuk lebih serius? Jeno yang itu?

Jaemin menunggu Renjun membalas, tapi Renjun hanya diam. "Iya kan? Kamu besok akan menemuinya?"

"…tapi Zeus…."

"Zeus yang mana?"

Diam lagi. Dia tidak tahu Zeus yang mana. Dewa kah? Ketua prefek kah?

Jaemin dibuat tidak sabar dengan Renjun yang hanya diam. Untuk menjawab siapa Zeus yang dirujuknya saja dia tidak menjawab.

"Tadi kamu bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mitos! Tapi kamu juga tidak bisa membedakan Lee Jeno dengan Zeus!" Jaemin menyergah ketika dia rasa Renjun tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. "Kamu suka dia juga kan? Kalau begitu, balas. Balas pernyataan Zeus besok! Begitu kamu lapor padaku kalian sudah jadian, aku juga akan langsung membicarakannya baik-baik dengan kak Mark. Aku tidak akan peduli tentang gelar-gelar bodoh ini lagi! Buat apa aku dipanggil Athena, Minerva… namaku Na Jaemin!"

Renjun kemudian hanya mendengar Jaemin menangis lebih keras lagi. Menangisi hal seperti… kenapa Mark Ares? Kenapa dia Athena? Kenapa bukan Aphrodite?

Sementara Renjun? Apa ada gelar lain yang dia rasa lebih baik untuknya dan Lee Jeno? Tidak. Memang Renjun juga sama. Dia lelah terus dipanggil Hera. Juno. Tapi dia tidak tahu gelar lain yang dirasanya lebih bagus. Namanya dari lahir hanya satu. Huang Renjun. Tidak ada lagi yang lain. Dan sebelum gelar-gelar ini diumumkan, dia juga melihat kalau Lee Jeno ini sepertinya sangat suka tantangan. Dia mengagumkan, apalagi ketika bimbingan berakhir dan Jeno langsung bilang suka, Renjun merasa ditawan.

Tapi begitu tahu Jeno mendapat gelar Zeus –dan mendengar kalau gelar-gelarnya itu mempengaruhi hidupnya nanti, Renjun jadi mengerti. Keberanian dan sifat gegabah, Renjun hanya menemukan perbedaan yang sangat tipis dari keduanya dalam diri Jeno. Tingkah Jeno yang sebenarnya gegabah, Renjun sebelumnya lihat sebagai keberaniannya mengambil tantangan.

Jeno… dia berbahaya.

"Renjun… maafkan aku…." Renjun mendengar Jaemin meminta maaf di sela isakannya. Jaemin tahu apa yang dikatakannya tadi benar-benar melukai Renjun, temannya yang selama ini selalu jadi tempat bertukar cerita yang sama. "…maafkan aku…."

Renjun tidak membalas. Dia memaafkan, dan dia juga tidak berniat mendiamkan Jaemin yang terus meminta agar dia dimaafkan. Hanya saja… Renjun sibuk merenung. Kenapa hidup mereka seakan tidak ada bobotnya hanya gara-gara mitos?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** akU NGGAK MAU BIKIN JAEMREN NYA MENYE-MENYE TAPI AH SUDAHLAH AKU PADA DASARNYA SUKA LIAT MEREKA MENYE-MENYE JADI YA GIMANA!

Ini drama sekali lama-lama aku geli.

Jadi apakah kalian mengerti sejauh ini winkwink

Btw lagi! follow wattpad aku dong wk uname: batatagor trus vote vote-in ff ku yang nct main fesbukkkk itu receh-recehan doang sih. Kali aja kalian geli baca ini trus pengen baca yang receh gak berkualitas, mending liat anak nct pada berantem di fesbuk!

Kenapa fesbuk! Kenapa gak chat!

Karena. Ribut di tl lebih asik! Daripada di chat!

Chat lebih lucu!

Ada yang versi chat juga tapi gak jelas! Tapi gapapa baca aja! Di wp ya!

Adios amigos!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**halooooo maaf maaf ini** **bukan update!!**

mau ngasih tau chapter barunya ada di wattpad dan di private._.

kalo kalian tanya kenapa... karena... aku gak mau muna nih ya wkwk aku mau followers._.

tapi dapet review panjang dari kalian2 di sini juga sama senengnya. jadiii aku mau nanya kalian lebih pewe di sini atau wp??

kalo di wp enak buat aku soalnya aku pengen balesin comment huhu

tapi juga aku gak ngerasa ff kayak gini cocok di wp —yha gatau kenapa.

jadi aku mau nanya menurut kalian gimana...

btw wp ku (at) batatagor kalo mau liat updatenya! karena private jadi follow dulu ya._. mavkan


	7. Chapter 5

Keesokan paginya, ada dua hal yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kak Renjun, kak Jaemin? Bangun…." Chenle mengguncang-guncangkankan kedua kakak kelasnya yang tumben-tumbennya masih tertidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Biasanya, Renjun sudah bangun dari pukul setengah 6, dan Jaemin juga pagi-pagi biasanya tidak kelihatan di kamar. Makanya, ini adalah pemandangan jarang.

Renjun dan Jaemin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka akan bangun detik itu juga, dan itu membuat Chenle kelepasan membuang napas.

"Wah, mereka belum bangun?" Chenle menoleh ke asal suara. Haechan baru selesai menggunakan kamar mandi. Chenle hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, lalu mendudukkan diri di kasur Renjun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jaemin tadi malam pulang jam berapa? Kamu tahu?"

Chenle diam. Benar, Jaemin lagi-lagi tidak diketahui kapan kembali ke kamar. Tapi kamar tadi malam dikunci. Itu berarti, ada yang malam-malam membukakan pintu untuk Jaemin masuk, entah jam berapa.

Siapa yang membukakan? Chenle bisa menebak itu Renjun, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya menyimpulkan dari mata Jaemin yang bengkak dan Renjun yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Yah, mungkin. Mungkin ada sesuatu tadi malam, ketika semuanya sudah tidur.

"Kak, aku dan kak Haechan ke kantin duluan ya? Nanti kita jaga tempat. Kalian nanti menyusul saja." Chenle menepuk kaki Renjun yang terbalut selimut, tahu kalau Renjun sebenarnya sudah bangun. Jaemin? Jaemin entahlah. Tapi yang penting Renjun sudah menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun samar.

Haechan sempat melirik kembali pada kedua prefek Yunani yang tumben-tumbennya masih berada di tempat tidurnya masing-masing sebelum menyusul Chenle yang sudah berjalan ke luar kamar. "Tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka?"

Chenle mengangguk. "Iya. Mereka sepertinya lelah."

"Hmm… lelah karena apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Di kamar, sekarang hanya ada Renjun dan Jaemin. Selepas Chenle dan Haechan pergi, Renjun membuka matanya. Matanya berat sekali, seperti memang diciptakan untuk terus menutup. Tubuhnya juga terasa lebih berat dari biasanya, tapi dia tahu bagaimanapun juga dia harus bangun.

Setelah mendudukkan diri dan berhasil menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, Renjun melihat Jaemin yang ternyata juga sudah bangun, tapi seperti tidak bernyawa. Matanya terbuka sedikit, tapi benar-benar tidak ada semangat.

"Jaemin, bangun. Siap-siap."

Tidak begitu dibalas oleh yang diajak bicara, tapi Renjun tidak memaksa. Renjun dengan langkah gontai berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaemin yang sekarang mengekorinya dengan kedua matanya.

 _Kalau begitu, kapan kamu akan membalas pernyataan Zeus? Si Lee Jeno itu?_

Ah. Jaemin masih merasa bersalah kalau mengingat pembicaraan mereka semalam. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana wajah Renjun waktu dia mulai membawa-bawa nama si empunya gelar Zeus di sana –tatapan mata yang sepertinya benar-benar merasa sedang dihina. Jaemin tahu mulutnya itu kadang berbahaya, tapi kenapa harus pada Renjun? Kenapa harus Renjun?

"Ugh…." Dia menekan keras kelopak matanya yang terasa panas. Rasa bersalahnya itu makin bertambah seiring dia mengingat bagaimana Renjun selama ini tidak pernah menyinggung masalahnya mengenai Mark. Dia mengecewakan Renjun.

…

…

"Piket?" Haechan, dengan mulutnya yang masih terisi penuh itu mengulang omongan Chenle, yang mana lalu meringis melihat Haechan bahkan tidak berusaha menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara. "Ternyata tetap ada piket ya di sekolah semahal ini."

"Piket yang kumaksud ini bukan piket sejenis bersih-bersih, tapi mengatur giliran konsultasi PR tiap angkatan!"

"Konsultasi PR?" keningnya mengerut. Baru kali ini dia mendengar hal semacam itu. "Merepotkan sekali. Itu wajib?"

"Konsultasinya itu sendiri sebenarnya opsional, tergantung siswanya mau memanfaatkan fasilitas atau tidak. Tapi, piketnya wajib. Wajib… buat prefek…." Pundaknya melemas seraya dia juga meloloskan napas sisaan, ingin menunjukkan pada Haechan bahwa keadaannya sebenarnya malang. Dia juga tidak menunggu Haechan untuk memintanya menjelaskan apa maksudnya. "Jadi prefek itu tidak begitu indah sebenarnya ya. Pertama, karena pemberian gelar ini mekanismenya tidak ada yang mengerti, jadi ada yang mengklaim gelar ditentukan random. Keberuntungan. Kami yang prefek jadi sering dibilang sebenarnya tidak punya kemampuan. Kedua, prefek itu sama saja babu angkatan. Kalau ada masalah apa-apa di angkatan, prefek langsung diminta maju! Yah, itu sudah pasti sih, tapi ya faktanya, itu menjengkelkan. Ketiga, untuk konsultasi PR ini… kami jadi harus mencuri-curi waktu supaya bisa konsultasi juga!"

Haechan tidak menyela sedikitpun Chenle yang sepertinya tidak banyak menarik napas saat menjelaskan –terbukti dari seberapa cepatnya dia melakukan itu. Dia sibuk mengunyah, tapi dia menjamin fokusnya masih bisa diajak kerja sama untuk mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chenle sekarang.

"Karena piket itu?" Haechan menarik kesimpulan. Chenle mengangguk mantap, lalu menusuk sosisnya dengan garpu sebagai penekanan. "Memang apa yang dilakukan saat piket? Sepenting itukah piket? Maksudku, kalian sampai jadi tidak bisa ikut konsultasi. Kalian dirugikan kan?"

Chenle mengangguk berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata. Benar-benar menghayati setiap anggukannya. "Benar, benar! Aku benar merasa rugi!" dia menyempatkan membalas di tengah kunyahan. "Piket, kita mendata tiap kelompok belajar yang sudah datang konsultasi. Satu kelompok berisi lima orang itu hanya dapat 20 menit untuk konsultasi tiap pekan. Mungkin kakak belum tahu, tapi guru di sini itu malas semua! Mereka tidak mau sering memberi tugas, padahal jelas-jelas bobot nilai dari tugas juga penting walaupun persentasenya paling kecil. Jadinya, mereka hanya memberi sesekali…."

"Enak dong? Aku sih tidak mau sering-sering mengerjakan tugas."

"Iya, aku juga! Tapi tugasnya jadi, ugh, susah!" dia meletakkan garpunya hanya untuk memijat kening. Mungkin teringat pada tugas-tugasnya pada awal semester –yang tentu Haechan tidak tahu. "Mungkin tidak akan sesusah itu kalau aku murid biasa, tapi sayang sekali aku jadi prefek. Aku jadi tidak bisa memaksimalkan konsultasinya!"

"Hmm…." Haechan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat lain karena dia tahu kalau dia masih membalas, Chenle tidak akan melanjutkan makannya. Lalu matanya mulai menangkap sosok kedua temannya itu memasuki area kantin. "Itu mereka."

Chenle memutar badannya yang posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk kantin, dan memang ada Renjun dan Jaemin.

"Kenapa mukamu begitu?" tanya Haechan ketika dia melihat raut muka Chenle berubah menjadi seperti menahan tawa dan tidak sabaran. "Kamu lihat apa sih?" Haechan mencari-cari apa yang kira-kira membuat Chenle memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Renjun begitu dia sudah mendekat ke meja Haechan dan Chenle. Dia bingung melihat Chenle yang sekarang menutup mulutnya yang jelas-jelas tersenyum geli dan juga Haechan yang menyipit-nyipitkan mata. "…sumpah, kalian kenapa?"

"Kak, kalau mau masuk ke sini, coba tengok kanan-kiri dulu ya…," jawab Chenle, masih dengan cekikikan. Renjun mengernyitkan kening. "Tadi ada yang batal keluar gara-gara kak Renjun dan kak Jaemin masuk."

"Hah, siapa?" Renjun menolehkan kepala, mencari siapa yang dimaksud si adik kelas. Jaemin pun juga begitu, walaupun dia saat ini sepertinya terlihat lebih diam dan tidak begitu tertarik.

"Itu tuh. Yang baru mulai duduk lagi, di meja dekat pintu masuk."

Setelah kira-kira diberi petunjuk yang lumayan jelas, Renjun bisa melihat satu meja yang terlihat mencolok sekali, ditempati tiga murid yang mengenakan atribut prefek Romawi, badge warna merah di pundak kiri.

"Oh! Itu maksudmu!" Haechan berseru kegirangan lalu menepuk-nepuk tangan Renjun, memintanya segera duduk di sebelahnya. Chenle juga mengikuti dengan menarik-narik tangan Jaemin. "Aku juga tadi lihat mereka sempat bolak-balik bingung mau keluar atau tidak! Dan ternyata mereka malah duduk lagi. Lucu sekali. Siapa mereka?"

"Prefek Romawi!" Chenle kembali melanjutkan makan sambil menawarkan Jaemin untuk mengambil sesuatu dari piringnya. "Mereka prefek Romawi, dan aku bisa saja menyebutkan satu persatu namanya, tapi mungkin lain kali saja."

"Hah, kenapa!"

"Yah… pertama, aku belum selesai makan. Kedua, lebih enak kalau kamu berkenalan dengan mereka langsung," katanya. "Mereka baik kok! Kamu bakal satu asrama dengan mereka pekan depan kan? Si ketua prefek yang gelarnya Zeus itu memang kesannya dingin dan mengintimidasi, tapi aslinya tidak kok. Dia kelas 2 juga, jadi harusnya kamu bakal lebih sering bersamanya nanti."

"Kalau yang di sebelahnya? Aku merasa pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Oh, dia. Dia prefek Ares, kelas 3. Dia akhir-akhir ini jarang kelihatan, lho? Dia sering keluar-masuk sekolah karena bimbingan di luar. Yah, namanya anak kelas 3 sih…."

"Jaem, ambil makan yuk?" Renjun beranjak dari duduknya sambil menarik Jaemin dari sana. Jaemin yang sedari tadi diam juga hanya menurut. Chenle dan Haechan ditinggal dan bisa dilihat Chenle sekarang menelan ludah.

"…tuh kan. Aku kebanyakan bicara." Dia memukul pelan kepalanya sambil merengut.

"Apa? Kenapa? Lalu yang sebelahnya lagi…?"

"Nanti saja deh, kak. Aku takut kelepasan lagi," tolaknya setelah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Dia merutuki mulutnya yang memang sering diklaim Renjun tidak tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti. Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, dengan diamnya Haechan sekarang, Chenle jadi lebih bisa memerhatikan hapenya yang baru saja bergetar.

…

…

Jisung menghela napas keras-keras begitu menyadari hari itu hari Rabu. Jadwal konsultasi PR untuk murid Romawi. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan untuk menyandarkan sebelah pipinya pada permukaan meja walaupun kelas sedang berlangsung. Sempat ditegur guru sih, tapi Jisung merasa walau dia tidak melakukan ini pun dia juga tidak terlalu bisa memerhatikan pelajaran.

Konsultasi PR itu berdurasi total selama tiga jam, dari pukul 6 sampai 9. Lokasi di ruang depan perpustakaan, walaupun tak jarang guru seenaknya mengubah lokasi semau mereka.

Apa itu merugikan para prefek yang melakukan piket? Tentu. Prefek jadi tidak bisa memantau, kelompok yang itu sudah 20 menit atau belum? Kelompok yang itu sudah mengambil jatah konsultasi pekan itu atau belum? Seperti itu lah.

Jisung ingat, Mark pernah mengusulkan supaya digunakan sistem paraf. Murid yang datang konsultasi harus menyerahkan kartu untuk ditandatangani guru, sebagai tanda dia sudah mengambil jatah. Lalu, apa respons guru?

"Berarti kami harus tandatangan di kartu sebegini banyak murid?" katanya dengan tampang mengejek. Benar-benar. Begitu keluar dari ruang guru, Mark langsung ditraktir makan teman-teman kelasnya, ingin menghibur Mark yang sudah mau jadi tumbal. Mereka juga merasa kasihan pada Mark yang harusnya sudah fokus mempersiapkan ujian tapi malah dipusingkan oleh piket dan segala macamnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jisung belakangan ini sering menghela napas. Ya, terlalu banyak hal yang dipusingkannya juga. Mulai dari masalah akademiknya, lalu masalahnya dengan ketua prefek, lalu yang terakhir hubungannya dengan— oh, hapenya bergetar. Dia buru-buru mengecek dan rupanya itulah notifikasi yang ditunggu-tunggunya dari pagi.

[ _Ketemu? Bukannya hari ini jadwal konsultasi asramamu?_ ]

Jisung menggigit bibir, sadar orang yang tengah dihubunginya ini sepertinya malah lebih hafal mengena jadwalnya. Dia segera mengetikkan balasan setelah memastikan gurunya sedang tidak memerhatikan seisi kelas.

[ _Iya, aku baru ingat. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sebentar saja. Bisa? Pukul 5._ ]

[ _Pukul 5? Oh, kita tidak akan ke luar sekolah ya? Kukira! Bisa, bisa!_ ]

Senyum tanpa sadar ditariknya begitu membaca balasan chatnya yang datang lumayan cepat. Kalau bisa, dia malah ingin memajukan waktu janjiannya jadi sekitar pukul 3 atau 4, tapi jam segitu dia masih ada sesi olahraga tambahan yang sifatnya wajib untuk kelas 1, dan opsional untuk kelas 2.

"Park Jisung, tolong hapenya disimpan!" teguran yang kedua akhirnya membuatnya dengan terburu-buru mengantongi hapenya itu. "Di tas!"

"Baik!"

…

…

Oke, memang Haechan sudah diberitahu Chenle sebelumnya. Guru di sana itu malas-malas. Mereka jarang memberi tugas karena malas mengoreksi, tapi gantinya, sekalinya mereka memberi tugas, mereka memberi tugas yang benar-benar merepotkan.

"…apa tadi katanya? Membuat tafsir puisi lama paling sedikit selembar A4 bolak-balik?" Haechan mengulang instruksi dari guru bahasa Inggris yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas, yang artinya kelas untuk hari itu sudah berakhir.

"Dan untuk tiap orang, puisinya tidak boleh ada yang sama…." Renjun yang duduk di belakangnya menambahkan. Itu makin membuat Haechan ingin menjatuhkan saja barang-barangnya yang memenuhi meja. Oh, ayolah. Ini baru hari keduanya belajar di sana. "Makanya jangan pindah ke sini."

Haechan merengut. "Bukan mauku juga pindah sekolah!"

"Haha. Jangan seperti itu, Njun." Jaemin yang sejak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas mood-nya terlihat membaik itu sekarang juga sudah ikut menimpali. "Sepupuku juga bilang walaupun harus jadi murid pindahan, dia ingin mencoba sekolah di sini. Mungkin karena klaimnya soal masa depan terjamin kalau sudah bisa lulus ujian masuknya."

"Tapi sekolah di sini itu sudah bukan masalah mencoba… sekali masuk, kita tidak bisa keluar gara-gara kontrak." Dia menghela napas, apalagi ketika dia ingat lagi ketika pertama masuk ke dalam ruang ujian, yang pertama terpampang di mejanya adalah sebuah kertas perjanjian untuk terus menyandang status pelajar Akademi Onct sampai lulus jika diterima. Dalam hati, dia yakin kalau tidak ada kontrak itu, pasti sekolah ini sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengah muridnya.

Jaemin yang tidak ingin membicarakan soal kontrak itu lebih jauh lagi mulai beralih pada Haechan. "Eh, kalau kesusahan mengerjakan PR, kamu bisa konsultasi kok."

"Tapi ada jadwal dan jatahnya kan?"

"Oh, kamu tahu ya?"

Haechan mengangguk, dan menjelaskan kalau dia sudah dengar dari Chenle. "Hanya 20 menit kan?"

"Iya… tapi kamu lebih enak lho. Soalnya kamu bukan prefek," katanya. "Prefek harus piket, jadi kita tidak bisa benar-benar mengambil jatah 20 menit itu."

Renjun mengiyakan dalam hati, sedangkan Haechan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Dia berdengung-dengung seakan ingin membuat Jaemin tahu ada yang sedang ingin dia katakan.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi ingin bertanya pada Chenle ya," katanya, setelah Jaemin bertanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengatur giliran dengan prefek Romawi?"

"G-Giliran? Giliran apa?"

"Maksudku, kalau yang melakukan piket saat konsultasi Yunani adalah prefek Romawi, prefek Yunani jadi bisa ikut konsultasi kan? Kenapa tidak seperti itu saja?"

Hmm… jadi mereka bertukar deskjob, begitu? Iya, itu memang ide yang bagus, dan mereka sempat terpikir juga soal itu. Tapi….

Jaemin dan Renjun saling melempar pandang. Kalau memang ingin melakukan itu, berarti harus ada perwakilan mereka yang… menyampaikannya pada pihak Romawi kan?

…

…

"Ditolak."

Begitu kata ketua prefek Romawi, Lee Jeno, ketika adik kelasnya si Jisung itu membicarakan konsultasi untuk hari Rabu ini. Oh, apa Jisung juga sedang membicarakan soal giliran? Iya, tapi yang dia minta ini hanya supaya tiap jadwal konsultasi, hanya dua prefek saja yang piket. Seorang lagi memaksimalkan durasi 20 menit yang pendek itu dan ini dilakukan secara giliran, menghindari rasa dicurangi.

Tapi ternyata tuan Jupiter ini tidak setuju.

"Kenapa, kak? Apa kakak tidak merasa kesulitan mengerjakan tugas?" dia mengerang, masih menolak untuk menyerah.

"Kesulitan itu relatif. Tugas-tugasnya sejauh ini bisa kuselesaikan dengan kurang dari 10 menit konsultasi. Jadi aku percaya kamu juga bisa melakukan itu."

Kurang dari 10 menit konsultasi? Jisung tiba-tiba merasa sangat bodoh di sana. Kenapa Jeno tidak kepikiran, Jisung sampai mengusulkan untuk mengadakan giliran, itu karena dia merasa butuh konsultasi lebih dari 20 menit!

Jeno jelas melihat Jisung menahan diri untuk membalas kata-katanya. "Ayolah. Kamu prefek. Tanggung jawab itu penting. Kalau sudah tahu ada hal semacam piket ini, seharusnya kamu juga lebih pintar-pintar mengatur waktu," katanya sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu menepuk pundak si adik kelas. "Atau paling tidak, beri usulan yang lebih bisa kuterima."

Jisung tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya mengunci mulutnya, menatap tanah. Dia tidak menahan Jeno yang sekarang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar, padahal Jisung sebenarnya merasa pembicaraannya belum selesai. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia ingin sekali meminta Jeno turun dari jabatannya dan menyerahkannya pada Mark….

Jisung masih belum kepikiran untuk pergi dari sana bahkan setelah bermenit-menit terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup –Jeno sudah keluar. Dia saat ini ada di ruangan kecil di bagian belakang gedung kelas jurusan Romawi yang dikhususkan untuk prefek, baik prefek Romawi maupun Yunani. Ya, di gedung kelas Yunani juga ada ruangan yang sama, dan semua prefek dari kedua jurusan boleh masuk, walaupun pada akhirnya jarang terlihat prefek dari lain jurusan yang menggunakan.

Tapi kali ini adalah kali pertama setelah sekian lama prefek dari jurusan sebelah terlihat di sana. Ketika Jisung akhirnya mulai terpikir untuk kembali ke asrama untuk ganti baju dan lanjut mengikuti sesi tambahan hari itu, dia lihat ada dua siswa berdasi hijau dan badge bordir berwarna sama terpasang rapi di pundak mereka, ada di depan ruangan –mereka hendak mengetuk, tapi pintu keburu dibuka dari dalam.

"Kak—!"

"Jisung!" seru salah satu dari mereka, Jaemin, ketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Jisung tersenyum lebar mendapati Jaemin sekarang mulai menepuk-nepuk bahunya layaknya kakak pada adik –walaupun tadi dia menjadi orang kesekian yang terus menerus memotong omongannya. "Err…Hanya ada kamu di sini?"

"Iya, kak Mark ada jadwal les di luar," jawabnya, yang lalu membuat Jaemin menghela napas lega. "Lalu tadi kak Jeno baru saja pergi." Dan dilanjutkan dengan yang seorang lagi, Renjun, melakukan hal yang sama. Jisung merasa sedikit aneh, tapi tidak dia pikirkan lebih jauh. "Memang ada apa, kak? Mau masuk?"

"Mau sih… tapi kamu sedang sibuk tidak? Kita… mau bicara lumayan panjang sebenarnya."

Sekali lagi diingatkan, Jisung ada jadwal sesi tambahan yang wajib diikuti kelas 1 Romawi. Dengan berat hati, Jisung bilang dia masih harus pergi ke tempat lain tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh apa yang mengharuskannya pergi. "Kalau memang penting, aku bisa minta kak Jeno ke sini. Kurasa dia belum jauh."

Jaemin awalnya ingin segera mengiyakan, tapi Renjun menahan. "J-Jangan!" katanya. "Kak Ares, eh, kak Mars saja!"

"Apa sih, Njun! Dia lagi les! Jangan diganggu!" Jaemin menyikut.

"Tapi kak Mars lebih gampang diajak diskusi!"

Mereka terus berdebat, tidak menyadari Jisung sekarang sudah mulai menghubungi ketuanya. Walaupun Renjun tadi meminta Mark saja yang datang, bagaimanapun ya itu mustahil. Seperti kata Jaemin, mereka tidak seharusnya mengganggu jam belajarnya.

"Ah, halo kak? Maaf, bisa ke ruangan lagi tidak?" katanya, cepat, ketika panggilan teleponnya sudah diangkat dari seberang sana. Renjun sudah akan berteriak kalau Jaemin tidak membekap mulutnya. "Tidak, ini ada kak Juno dan—…."

" _JUNO?"_

"I-Iya…." Jisung menjauhkan hapenya dari telinga. Telinganya pengang karena lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba mengeraskan suaranya. Cukup keras sampai dua tamunya itu mendengar, terlihat dari Renjun yang mulai menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menghela napas keras-keras, lalu juga Jaemin yang mulai menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Kak Jeno sekarang di mana? Kalau masih dekat bisa—"

" _Dekat. Gerbang depan."_

"Gerbang depan? Itu jauh."

" _Dekat!"_ dia bersikeras, jadi Jisung hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan suara lemah ketika dia minta untuk menunggu sebentar, lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Kak Jeno akan segera kemari… katanya bakal cepat, tapi… entahlah." Jisung membayangkan seberapa jauh gerbang depan sekolahnya ke ruang paling belakang gedung Romawi, yang entah kenapa diklaim dekat oleh sang Jupiter. Dia lalu melihat jam di sana. "Hm… sepertinya aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Kalian bisa menunggu di dalam."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n.** mau coba up ini di ffn hmhmhm. Review dong wkwk


End file.
